The Courageous Heart
by blue-eyegirl18
Summary: When Gajeel's brother, Rogue, is killed, Gajeel is left to raise his son, Sting. Then a girl named Levy comes along and teaches Gajeel the meaning of forgiveness and what it means to love. What dark secrets does she hide behind her innocent smile? Gajeel is determined to find out...even if it kills him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! We are deeply sorry for the long wait on this story! QueenXCaramel and I have decided to revise all the chapters until now and continue on with the story. Please bare with us as we do this and we hope that you enjoy the story more after we are done!**

 **~blue-eyegirl18**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

There are many things Rogue Cheney can do without hesitation. Go after a murdering band of drug dealers? You got it. Rush into a violent shoot out? Yes sir. Get shot at and act like it's nothing? He wouldn't be where he is by crying. But as he paced through the hospital waiting room, Rogue couldn't help but feel like he was about to experience the biggest challenge of all.

Fatherhood.

His wife, Kagura, was in labor at that very moment bringing their little bundle of joy into the world. In turn rogue is a big bundle of anxiety. When she had first announced that she was pregnant, Rogue was ecstatic and a bit nervous. She was barely a couple of weeks pregnant, the due date was far away, so he didn't dwell on that last emotion for long. He thought he had all the time in the world before the baby came.

It felt like he blinked and his Kagura was suddenly 8 months pregnant. And many potential screw ups as a father hit him right after he blinked. Kagura had assured him he'd be a great dad and soon enough he believed it.

He was just starting to get impatient about meeting the baby when Kagura went into labor. Needless to say chaos ensued, the. Any wasn't scheduled for two more weeks and it didn't help ease his mind that Kagura was grunting and cursing in colorful new words. Somehow Rogue just knew the kid would be the death of him and he was not prepared in the slightest.

As he paced around in the small room, the dark haired man couldn't help but think about his new family's unknown future together. Will he be able to be there for his family?

Rogue's job as an agent for the Drug Enforcement Administration had him traveling everywhere around the world, busting dangerous, high class Drug Dealers and imprisoning them. So he was gone more than he'd like to be, but the thing Rogue worried about the most was one of those things that would keep him awake at night wondering. Was he going to be a good parent?

'What if the baby can't eat candy and he gives me the puppy dog eyes? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY NO!?'

And Rogue was only 22 how could he be a father already? He knew how but was it really a good time? Twenty two is a mature number right? 22 isn't that young to have a kid… Right? And what if the baby doesn't like Frosch?

'Then he'll have to go.'

'Who Frosch?' The thought of being without his companion was a dark place to be indeed.

'No. The baby he can't stay of Frosch doesn't like him.'

'You're right I'm sure Kagura would understand.'

A new terrible thought popped into his head and it had Rogue ready to leave the waiting room to go home and hide under the sheets. 'What if he asks me how he was born? I'm not prepared for this!'

"Mr. Cheney?" The cool voice of the doctor snapped him back to reality.

Rogue turned to see the doctor standing at the entry way of the waiting room and shot towad him instantly.

"Y-yeah. That's me. Is she alright? What about the baby? Where are they? When can I see them?"

The doctor moved his hands in a calming gesture. He was used to frazzled first time fathers.

"They are both fine. Your wife is resting in her room she's on some mild sedatives. She should be fine in a couple hours. And your baby is in the nursery. The nurses are taking good care of him"

The doctor gives him a sincere smile. "Congratulations you have healthy baby boy."

The dark haired man looked dazed.

"A boy. I have a son?" he looked at the doctor who nodded and a huge smile spread across rogues face. He spun around a bit and let out a joyful howl before running up to the doctor once again.

"Can I go see him?" the doctor saw the look in Rogue's eyes he looked like a kid receiving the best present in the history of best presents.

Rogue was bouncing with anxiousness to meet his son; the doctor smiled and signaled toward the hall that lead to the infirmary. "By all means go meet your son Mr. Cheney."

Without another word, Rogue was off like a bullet to see the his new reason to live for. The newly made father arrived at the window to see only one infant in the room. As he gazed at him, the rest of the world seemed to mute. There in the hospital crib was a little boy with wide blue eyes and blonde hair. Their eyes met and Rogue was entranced, not able to tear his eyes from the squirming bundle. The baby met his father's eyes and it seemed as if he smiled at him. Rogue felt his heart swell with all the love that he already felt for the little person he just met.

Rogue was so entranced by his son, he was trying desperately to free himself from the blue blanket the nurses wrapped him up in.

After a while the baby managed to free his hand. He stretched out his tiny little hand as if to wave at his dad and Rogue couldn't control his smile. It was starting to hurt but it was good pain. But his fingers were twitching, he wanted so badly to just tuck his son's little fist into the blanket once more so he wouldn't be cold.

"He's already giving me a hard time." He smiled at his baby boy and shook his head "You are your mother's son alright…"

Rogue heard loud heavy footsteps down the hall. He looked away from his son to where the doctor was frantically heading his way.

"Mr. Cheney, could I have a word?"

Said man looked at him and nodded, wondering what he was so worried about. A hollow feeling settled in his stomach that told him whatever it was that the doctor was about to say wasn't good.

"What is it?" Rogue asked impatiently. He wanted to go back to watch his son, or go see Kagura and show her the pictures of their son he managed to sneak.

The doctor seemed to battle with himself for a moment, "There is no easy way to tell you this, but there was a mix up with your wife's sedatives. They gave her the maximum strength instead of the mild-" Rogue watched the doctor get tongue tied and stutter until he just started rambling on and on, "-they have different amount of dosages depending on weight-"

"Get to the point." Rogue snapped frustrated. Everyone knows no one understands when doctors babble on about medicine. "Does she need to feed the baby or something?"

The doctor took a deep breath. His eyes searching into Rogue's for a way a simple way to 'get to the point' without the harshness of a doctors honesty. "Your wife suffered from an over exerted heart."

The world spun slowly for Rogue as he heard the next words out of the doctors mouth in what like slow motion.

"I'm so sorry, but your wife….She died."

xxxxxxxxxx 6 years Later xxxxxxxxxx

Rogue stood in the dark alley of Crocus's abandoned projects. This is what he has been waiting for, for months now. This was the night he was going to catch The Mad Hatter, or so the famously known drug lord had been dubbed by the black market and the underground. The slippery bastard had successfully avoided Rogue's every attempt to capture him for the last 4 years.

Well not anymore. Rogue was determined not to let him get away this time. He pulled out the picture that he carried with him everywhere. It was for good luck if he caught the Mad Hatter today he was looking at a carefree summer with his family on some white sanded beach far away.

The picture was of himself, his son Sting, and Rogue's older siblings Gajeel and Juvia. It was taken on Sting's 4th birthday. They celebrated it in their backyard pool, Sting was in black swimming trunks with little red cars, matching with his dad and uncle. His son was laughing, pointing at his dad with one hand and clinging to Juvia's red bikini top with the other. She smiled triumphantly at the camera as she balanced one foot on Gajeel's back and the other on Rogue's. The brothers were on all fours, failing to keep their signature scowls on their faces as they supported Juvia and Sting.

Rogue chuckled at the memory. Immediately after the picture Gajeel and Rogue straightened fast to throw Juvia and Sting into the pool behind them. As soon as she got Sting out the water, Juvia had yanked hard on their ears and begun to give them a scowling for not thinking about Sting's safety when the kid ran back and asked Juvia to jump in with him again. Safe to say his son successfully saved their ears and his aunt's boring lectures for another day.

It was easily one of the best days Rogue had since his wife passed away. He had struggled with depression, being a single father, court days and his job; it had felt like too much back then.

He honestly didn't know what he'd be doing right now if Gajeel and Juvia hadn't shown up at his house to knock some sense into his him. They were the ones who set up the trial and sued the hospital for what they did to Kagura. Rogue won the lawsuit and got enough money to live on comfortably for a couple of years.

He put it in trust grind for Sting though.

It was Rogue's first of many achievements as a single father. More victories came after he got his head in right and threw himself completely into his role as a father.

When he was ready he went back to work, and gave it his all there too.

Juvia and Gajeel transferred to Crocus. Juvia was an FBI agent and Gajeel a DEA like Rogue. They made Rogue see that life without Kagura was possible. Sad yes, but possible. They all took different shifts so they could watch after Sting. Kami knows that kid needed 24/7 surveillance. For such a small child, Sting was super hyper and had the uncanny ability to get himself in the most ridiculous of situations. Like the time he followed his cat, Lector, up onto the roof and nearly sent Juvia into heart failure.

Rogue brought his mind back to the task at hand. His eyes followed the older man as he walked over to a group of suspicious looking characters. He saw the money exchange hands and he knew that this was his moment he'd been waiting for. Quickly radioing for backup, Rogue aimed his gun and ordered for the criminals to freeze.

(Unknown POV)

A small figure was sitting in the car waiting for Mad Hatter to finish up his business deal. She really didn't want to be there (for obvious reasons). She'd been dreaming of running away for years but she never got past the running part of her fantasy. Where would she go? The Mad Hatter had eyes and ears everywhere, so it'd be impossible for her to get anywhere before he had her back in her old room and grounded once again.

The girl saw movement in the corner of her eye. It was a man with black hair and red eyes; his gun aimed at Hatter. He was pulling out a badge and demanding everyone out the guns down.

Oh no.

She watched as The Mad Hatter glanced at the badge and then reached into his coat pocket casually. The agent ordered him to freeze again but when Hatter kept reaching into his pocket, the agent fired.

It was like it happened in slow motion. Hatter hissed as a bullet grazed him and then he ordering his men to shoot.

The agent tried to find cover but more of the goons pulled up behind him. It rained bullets on him, the girl watched in horror as the man ducked and rolled and shot fired his own weapon.

He'd managed to disarm several of Hatter's henchmen when he received a blow to the shoulder. It stopped him briefly but he was back to ducking and shooting rather quickly. Hatter was going ballistic! One man had taken down more than half of his firepower and was still going. The girl watched him growl and stomped around his guarded spot. Just then the agent received another bullet this time it was on his side. It took him a second to recover but it was all the Hatter needed. He fired maniacally at the man, two shots to the leg and one to the chest.

He fell back to the ground. Even from her spot in the car she knew he wasn't breathing right.

The Mad Hatter's sinister laugh made her blood run cold. She jumped out of the car, rushing to the man's side "What did you do?!" Her voice was broken and she didn't even know she was crying until then. She looked down at the man who was struggling to breathe and soaked with his blood.

Hatter scoffed at the girl's outrage.

"I'm not going to prison. And anyone who gets in my way will be dealt with accordingly. This is our life. This is who we are. It's time you accepted it."

He walked away with the lackeys that were still standing and left the girl in the alleyway in the hands of her bodyguards and the dying agent on her lap.

His blood was on her hands. One of his hands reached slowly into his pocket and he grasped a picture.

The girl looked at the smiling faces of a beautiful blue haired woman holding a little blonde boy in her arms, and the two men beneath her; the one in her arms and a more rougher, edgier version of him too.

"M-My fam-family." Were his final words. His hand fell to the side still holding on to the picture.

Tears fell down her face as she looked at the smiling people in the picture. They would never get to see the man she was holding smile again.

Sirens were getting louder and she allowed the bodyguards to take her away from the scene. She left his body there in that alleyway but took the picture. She'd find a way to somehow get that family the information she knew they'd be looking for.

This was the last straw. She had to get out. And today was as good a day as any.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **And there is the revised Chapter 1. Please leave us a review to let us know how you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it and remember to read and review!**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Gajeel stomped up the pebbled walkway toward the front door his house, a permanent scowl on his face. Another day at the office catching scum of the earth and throwing them in prison.

A punishment too good for them, if you asked him.

At least that was his opinion nowadays.

Ever since his brother was killed, Gajeel has looked upon every criminal as Rogue's potential killer.

Gajeel remembered that day clearly, as if it happened yesterday, even though it had been a year since his murder.

 _The black haired man parked the car on the driveway. His foster sister, Juvia was out on the porch swing, with her face buried in her hands. Gajeel walked up to her and saw two familiar faces on either side of her consoling her. People he and Juvia worked with Jellal and Ultear._

 _Gajeel stopped in his tracks, his face went pale._

 _Why were they here? The only reason those two are ever seen at anyones house was to deliver the devastating news to the family about an agent being MIA or killed. The pair always handled only that kind of situations._

 _Gajeel's mind immediately went to Rogue, who hadn't come home last night, or so he assumed seeing as how he didn't see Rogue this morning._

 _But Jellal wasn't there to tell them Rogue was missing. Gajeel somehow knew his brother was dead._

 _He can't explain how but Gajeel could just feel it resonate to the core of his being an emptiness that wasn't there yesterday._

 _A void that suddenly appeared after putting these two pieces together._

 _Gajeel may not be the brightest FBI agent around, but he can figure out enough to know his brother is gone._

 _He didn't need the blue haired man to tell him that his being standing on the porch was enough._

 _"G-Gajeel! How c-could this h-have happened?!" Juvia cried inconsolably, throwing herself into her foster brother's arms._

 _All Gajeel could do was stare at nothing as the blue haired woman cried into his chest._

 _He brought his hand up and awkwardly pat her on the back, because let's face it, Gajeel isn't good with crying women._

 _"We are extremely sorry for your loss. Agent Cheney was one of the best we had." Jellal said as he and Ultear made their way to the car._

 _Gajeel barely registered his words as he thought of something else._

 _How the hell was he going to tell Sting?_

Gajeel let out a breath as he made his way through the front door. It hadn't been easy to tell the runt that he'd never see his father again and the kid cried for days on end. Now, a year later, Sting was finally starting to smile again and for that Gajeel was grateful.

"Aunt Juvia! Uncle Gajeel's home!" Sting said as he raced to his uncle. The boy wrapped himself around Gajeel's leg and stared up at him with one of his blinding toothy smiles.

"Could you let go of my legs? I need them to walk you know." Gajeel said, as he reached down to unclasp his nephews arms from his leg.

"But you took forever to get home!" Sting whined. He didn't like it when his uncle was late.

It made him worry that he was going to end up like his Daddy.

Gajeel set him down and ruffled his blonde hair, earning an indigent 'Hey!' from the boy.

"Sorry Runt. Had some paperwork I had to finish. Took longer than I had expected."

Juvia walked out of the kitchen, a glass of ice cold water in her hands.

"Gajeel I need to talk to you."

The dark haired man nodded and followed her into the kitchen after telling Sting to go and watch some cartoons. He sat down at their small round dining room table as Juvia heated up his dinner. She looked a bit worried and Gajeel had to wonder what she was thinking about.

"Here." She said, placing the food in front of him.

Gajeel grunts a 'thank you' and starts to scarf down his meal.

Juvia shifts uncomfortably in her seat across from him so Gajeel sighs and puts down his fork annoyed his sister couldn't wait until he was done eating to talk. "So what do you want to talk about?" His stare could burn holes into her right now, making Juvia even more nervous than she was already.

"I- I got a promotion."

Gajeel smirks and crosses his arms over his chest.

Only the best of the best in the FBI got promoted. He's proud of Juvia's success.

"Gihi. I told you that you could do it." He picks up his fork and begins eating again.

Juvia still looks uncomfortable, like she has more to say.

"They want me to lead my own team."

Gajeel's eyes widened and he swallowed his food slowly. That was a big honor.

"Wow, that's something-"

"In Hargeon." She sorta blurts out that last part.

Gajeel blinks rapidly surprised by the last bit, and trying to process this situation as best he can. Hargeon was three hours away! Which means that Juvia would have to move there…

"I told them that I'd have to think it over."

Gajeel looked in her eyes and saw the battle raging inside of her. Juvia has always worn her heart on her sleeve. She was excited to do this and she wanted that team, but she didn't want to leave Sting and Gajeel. Especially after what happened to Rogue…

Gajeel didn't give it a second thought he'd made the decision for her. Juvia would go to Hargeon, she'd take the promotion. Even if he had to make her go himself. She had every right to follow her dreams and be happy.

"Go for it." He said.

Juvia looked stunned for a moment.

"Are you sure? What about-"

"The runt and I will be fine, Juvia." He shrugs and looks at his plate. " Besides you spent so many years looking after all of us. It's about time you start thinking about yourself."

The blue haired woman looked at her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Gajeel."

The next morning, after helping Juvia pack her stuff, Gajeel walked in to the Bureau building slightly tired. He's stayed up late helping her pack bags and bags of make up and all kinds of different clothes.

How much stuff does a woman need just to go away for some days anyway? He groaned in annoyance as he remembered asking her that question last night and getting a long lesson about woman having to have different clothes for different events.

Gajeel found himself seated at his desk, hoping to get a little nap in, but luck wasn't on his side today. Someone decided to burst in just as he was setting his head on the desk. Making Gajeel jump up in surprise.

The dark haired man took in the goofy looking man standing before him and cursed silently as his garnet eyes met charcoal colored ones.

Natsu Dragneel, the most stubborn, hard headed idiot Gajeel had ever met. His pink hair was ridiculous and he was too loud and obnoxious for his own good.

Gajeel wondered, not for the first time that week since Natsu and himself became partners, how Gray, his old partner, managed not to kill him for so long.

"Oi Salamander! Would ya shut up?! I'm tryin to sleep here!"

Around here, no one used their real names on account that they took down some very serious criminals. So for everyone's safety, they had code names.

"What was that Metal Face?! You wanna go?!" Natsu roared referring to the many piercings on Gajeel's face.

The director had to split up Natsu and his old partner, Gray Fullbuster, due to their destructive behavior. He figured that Black Steel Gajeel would be able to keep The Salamander in line.

"Shut up, both of ya. Or I'll do it for you."

Gajeel turned to look at the man who spoke. He was tall, muscular with blonde hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye.

"Laxus." Gajeel growled.

Laxus Dreyer was the grandson of the FBI's Director Makarov. He also replaced Natsu as Gray Fullbuster's new partner.

"We have a new hit on The Mad Hatter..." At the mention of his name Gajeel tightens his fists and a vein on his forehead starts to pop out. Laxus continues "Some of my sources tell me that he's been sighted in Magnolia sometime in the last few weeks. It appears as though he is searching for something. We do not know what exactly it is he's looking for though." Laxus shrugs and shakes his head a bit as he walks away from Gajeels desk. "For all we know it could be _someone."_

Gray and Natsu start their own conversation.

Mad Hatter, the bastard who killed his little brother. Gajeel wanted revenge and oh was he going to get it. An eye for an eye, as they say.

"Yo. Have you been listening Gajeel?" Gray asks trying to bring Gajeel out of his thoughts.

"No." Gajeel growls shooting gray an angry stare. "Why would I pay attention to a bunch of idiots like you?" He asks clearly referring to Natsu and Gray.

Gray rolls his eyes but dismisses the insult to point at Natsu with his thumb and continues with the conversation. "Flame breath here finally got the balls up to ask Lucy out."

That gets Gajeel's attention. "Bunny Girl?" He looks over at Natsu with an expression that reads 'are you serious'.

Natsu smiles proudly. "She said yes! I officially have a girlfriend." He says obviously the news is still very new and surprising to him too.

Gajeel mentally added Lucy to his list of people who deserve sainthood. It's not easy dealing with an idiot like Natsu.

He knew from experience.

"So we are all heading over to Fairy Tail for a celebratory drink. You in?" Natsu asks as he nudges Gajeel and wiggles his eyebrows waiting for the yes from the dark haired man.

Fairy Tail is a bar that opened up around the corner from the office. It's owned by the Director of the FBI (unofficialy of course), but it's mostly run by Laxus's fiancé, Mirajane Strauss.

Gajeel takes a minute to think about the invitation. He'd have to pay the babysitter over time, and he's always quick to say no to a night out with Natsu, but what the hell? It's not everyday an idiot like Natsu gets a beautiful girl to agree to be his girlfriend. So he'll drink to that.

"Yeah sounds good." He says coolly.

"Alright!" Natsu yells and walks over to his desk which is in front of Gajeel's.

As they entered the bar a blur of blonde comes crashing into the pink haired man next to Gajeel.

"Natsu! You're late!"

Lucy Heartfillia stood over her boyfriend with a scowl on her heart shaped face. Her blonde hair was down and she was wearing a little red number that turned quite a few male and some female heads as she passed them.

"Sorry Luce. You know how work is." Natsu says apologetically.

Lucy works in the white collar crimes unit. She handles cases of embezzlement and fraud with her partner Lisanna Strauss. Since Lucy's family owns the Heartfillia Corporation, this job was right up her alley.

Lucy nodded her head in acknowledgement to everyone.

"Anyway I want you all to meet someone. Mira just hired her to keep the books and she's a bit shy so be nice." She said giving a warning glare to the males of the group.

The blonde motions for a shorter blue haired girl with the most curious golden eyes.

"This is Levy. Levy this is everyone."

Gajeel noticed something flash in the girl's eyes when her gaze landed on him but it was gone before he could tell what it was, replaced by the ghost of a smile.

Who was this girl?

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **So how was it? Let us know with your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it took us so long to update! But here it is, Chapter 3, hope you enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a warm, sunny day in the bustling city of Crocus. Children were laughing, birds chirping, bees were buzzing; making a certain black haired man super annoyed.

Gajeel huffed as he made his way around his car to the passenger door so he could open it for the bratty kid that ruined his day off. The little blonde haired pipsqueak just had to go to his friends birthday party. Today of all days. Sting jumps out the car with the present he chose for his little girlfriend cheering and runs up to the door to ring the bell.

Gajeel's plan had been to drop off his nephew and take off, but when the familiar white haired blue eyed woman opened the door Gajeel knew his plan was screwed. Mirajane Strauss, stood in the doorway greeting sting and taking the present the kid so urgently shoved into her hands.

When her eyes met Gajeel he just knew she was aware of his plan because Mira gave him a disapproving look and tapped her foot expectantly at him.

This beautiful day was officially ruined for Gajeel. The man thought about the shows he'd miss today and longed for the comfort of sitting on his couch in front of the tv with an ice cold beer and greasy cheesy pizza.

Mirajane may look nice and innocent, like the kind of woman that bakes muffins and yummy food all day. But if life's taught Gajeel anything is never judge a book by its cover. No sir Mira was known as the she devil for a reason. Se was once one of the best agents the fbi had, she used her beautiful smile and curvaceous body to lure her suspects into her grasp. And once caught they'd be tortured by her endlessly until they gave her what she needed to bust them or their entire organizations. A few years back an incident with her little sister drove a frantic need and a new fear of blood so she retired and now just sticks to being a barmaid.

But Mira was also a self-proclaimed matchmaker. Her little obsession with setting blind dates for her friends were like ghost stories that were told around a campfire. Scary.

Of course, Mira didn't let silly stories or her failures get the best of her, no sir, the she-devil was determined to prove she was good at matchmaking. That's how he comes into the picture. Gajeel winced at a memory, he still held those two horribly traumatizing days against the white haired woman.

The night Gajeel met Mirajane was the day he was dragged down to Laxus' bar with the idea of drinking some beers in honor of Natsu. Halfway through the night Mira berated him questions like 'so Gajeel do you have a special someone we should drink for?' And ' are you interested in finding that special person any time soon?' Gajeel would lying if he said the idea hadn't crossed his mind once or twice... but he didn't have time for that he had work and a kid to care of. Mira saw right through him, immediately she started babbling about her friend he'd be perfect for. The pierced man tried to decline the offer but laxus seemed to be throwing daggers at him. Before Gajeel knew it he was roped into a blind date.

The woman she had set Gajeel up with was crazy, and that was putting it lightly. She used to be Mira's partner, the girl was obsessed with Strawberry cake, justice and honor, and had very manly tendencies. If it wasn't for her curvy figure, soft skin and long red hair that screamed female Gajeel was sure hed have mistaken her for a dude. The redheads personality was a whole different kind of scary. There was no denying she had a short fuse. For Petes sake the woman nearly shot him with a pistol she had hidden in her cleavage for not talking much.

If it had been up to Gajeel, he would have just got up and left the woman at the restaurant shortly after her outburst. But there was this dark aura all around and mainly coming from the corner of the restaurant that read 'stay put'. Gajeel Redfox was no idiot he knew Mirajane would be around to 'check' on her killer-quite literally- experiment

Erza Scarlett was a psycho no doubt about it. And she has a secret she let slip out during their meal. Erza has the hugest crush on Jellal. Gajeel thought it was hilarious given that it was a well known fact that the blue haired man also has a thing for the red head, but after her threats and insults, like hell he'd tell her about it!

For some time, Mira was also the Bureau's number one infiltration agent, so sneaking into the restaurant was no biggie. Mirajane had tried going back couple years after the accident with her sister to give fighting crime one more shot.

The she-devil was doing good too, she helped in the take down of Jose The Shadow Man, he was a partner of Makarov's, a dirty FBI agent blackmailing criminals into doing his dirty work of selling drugs and laundering money. Mira had infiltrated as a girl organizing the merchandise and worked her way up to Jose's inner circle. When she had gathered the needed evidence to take him she did just that.

It wasn't long after Jose's take down that Mirajane got knocked up. Definitely leaving her to say goodbye the fighting crime lifestyle, for good this time. She'd be a dedicated mother and girlfriend.

Which also lead to Gajeel's current dilemma. Mirajane and Laxus' child, Yukino Dreyer. Who is a couple months younger than Sting, they are in the same class. The little monster has her mother's white hair and big eyes but her father's shade of brown.

Yukino also happens to be Sting's best friend, other than Lector the cat of course. So it's only natural for the little blonde runt to be invited to her birthday party. When Mirajane opened that front door, Gajeel knew that there was no escape for him.

Gajeel lets a groan before he locks up the car and trudges over to Mira.

"Hello Gajeel thank you for coming." She gives the dark haired man a warm smile but Gajeel knows better, it's her victory smile for getting him to stay. "Come on in the guys are having their own party in the basement."

Gajeel grumpiness deepens. Guys. That means Gray is here and where Gray is Natsu is sure to follow despite their claims of not standing one another they sure hung out a lot. This day just keeps getting worse. "Thought I'd get to enjoy my day off without the pink haired freak to bother me."

Mira smiled at the black haired man and stepped outside closing the front door behind her softly. The she-devil calmly walked up to Gajeel, knitted eyebrows, her ocean-blue eyes more stormy night and dagger-like piercing his own garnet ones. She poked his chest with her index hard before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him down to level the pierced man's face to hers. Her expression now could be best described as sadistic and blood thirsty. It made Gajeel shiver a bit.

"Let me tell you something, Black Steel Gajeel. If you ruin my daughter's special day by fighting or any other stupid stunt, I will castrate you and I will make you watch as I burn your balls in my chimney. Do I make myself clear?" Her face was a scary sight Gajeel fidgeted uncomfortably, he couldn't quite bring himself to pull away from her iron-like grip on his shirt.

Gajeel may not be afraid of much, but he knew Mirajane well enough to know that she would follow through with every threat she made.

Gajeel swallowed. A bead of sweat made its way down the side of his forehead. "Crystal."

The Demon, as she was nicknamed at the agency, went back to sleep, the usual sweet and cute Mira took its place.

"Good!" She smiled at him but the smile never reached her eyes. "I gave the same talk to all the men so they know how this is going to play out. You know where the basement is." With that Mira went back in and left Gajeel on his own at the doorway.

Shaking his head Gajeel stepped inside. How the hell does Laxus live with her?! She was terrifying. Laxus slept in the same room with her. Gajeel wouldn't feel safe enough to sleep knowing she was even within a ten foot radius.

The black haired man stomped his way down the basement to find the men he-very reluctantly-called his friends.

Laxus was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room talking with Jellal. Natsu and Gray were in the middle of a game of pool and anyone could tell it was starting to get heated.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU SCRATCHED ON THAT!" Natsu yelled getting in Gray's face.

"I DID NOT! YOU WERE LOOKING AT IT FROM THE WRONG ANGLE, FLAME HEAD!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

In an instant Laxus and Jellal were on the arguing men, hands clasped tightly on their mouths.

"What the hell do you idiots think you're doing?!" Laxus hissed into Natsu's ear.

"Do you want Mira to come down here?" Jellal asked holding on to Gray.

Both Natsu and Gray paled. Jellal's own face took on a horrified look also at the realization of something else.

"If she comes down here..." He pauses to shiver at his thoughts, "you can bet that Erza will too."

It was Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu, and Gray's turn to look horrified. The thought of the blue haired man's girlfriend coming after them. Before Mira retired, Erza was her partner and the two of them together was just plain scary.

Gray and Natsu flinched involuntarily as they remembered how one time after a mission they had argued who would pay the damages they had made. It turned into a full blown kick box match between the two. Erza usually just had to say stop for both of them to stop but that time Natsu and gray were too entranced to listen.

In the end they hit Erza. Mirajane was on them in a second and Erza shortly after. The whole office had watched in fear as Erza and Mira works together scolding and pummeling Natsu and Gray at the same time. Their teamwork was something incredible yet terrifying. No one dared to deny them of what they wanted in fear that they'd go batshiz crazy and lash out.

"Okay so what do we do then?" Gajeel asked interrupting Natsu and Gray's horrible flashback.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Jellal said as he let go of Gray and made his way back to the couch.

Laxus let go of Natsu too and shook his head. "We can't yet. Mira specifically said no one eats until after Yukino opens her presents and that won't be for another two hours."

Gajeel smirked as a crazy idea crossed his mind. He knew that this could backfire on them, but he was really hungry. Sting had made them leave before Gajeel could have something for lunch.

"Man Laxus. When did you get so whipped?" He asked as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

The blonde haired man whipped his head to look over at Gajeel with a murderous expression. Laxus put up with a lot of bull from the men in this room and the office, but he would not stand for anyone saying he's whipped without getting a fist to the face.

Jellal noticed his friend's face and knew that all he needed was a little push and they'd get to eat. "No kidding. I thought you were Laxus the best agent around and leader of the legendary Thunder team." He said nodding to Gajeel.

Laxus mouth could've fallen to ground at that moment.

Gray caught on and quickly gave his own push. "Man I thought you wore the pants."

Laxus exploded.

"I WEAR THE PANTS!" He yelled in rage. "NOW LET'S GO AND GET THAT DAMN FOOD!" Laxus stormed up the stairs and into the kitchen. To hell with the what the damn demon said. He won't stand to being told what to do by his woman or his friends.

Laxus pushed in to the kitchen filled with has false authority, Mira was putting candles on Yukino's cake. She looked up to see a red faced Laxus and the guys behind him at a safe distance.

Mira looked at him confused "Laxus what's going-"

Before she could finish Laxus roared over her "Listen here woman. I will do what I please and when I please in my house. So I want some..."

The sentence fell from his lips. His fiancé was crossing her arms threatening scowl on her face and tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Laxus?" Questioned a dangerously threatening voice from behind them.

All the men turned to see their worst nightmares come true. Hell would surely unleash today.

Erza, Lucy, Levy, Mira's younger brother Elfman, and his wife Evergreen were standing there with varying degrees of anger on their faces.

Except for Levy, whose face looked as if she had seen a ghost. She watched Gajeel with terrified eyes that seemed to know him. It made no sense to the man because he was sure he had never seen this woman in his life before that party a few days ago.

Gajeel would remember the small woman with her bright blue hair and golden yellow eyes. Gajeel met her gaze and before he could figure out the reason behind her behavior towards him she quickly dropped her stare, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another. She met his eyes once more, discomfort was written all over her body language and gaze this time. of being in his presence.

Then it hit him. It's because she's uneasy in his presence.

The blue haired pixie woman was judging him on his looks. She saw his piercings, long hair and tattoos and probably thought he was a bad guy, a criminal.

This look wasn't a new one for Gajeel. People looking at him like he was the worst kind of person and judging him because his fashion choices without knowing him really pissed him off. He could feel his blood boil through his veins every time she avoided his gaze.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to Mira like that?!" Lucy hissed stepping forward and glaring Laxus down.

Jellal, Natsu, and Gray tried and failed to sneak away to the basement.

Erza stood on the side blocking their way. "And where..." Her eyes were slits as she looked to the three men putting her palm out in front of them, "do you three think you are going? You are just as bad as him." She said with an angry glare and pointing with her thumb over to Laxus.

"Yeah Laxus! That wasn't very manly of you. A real man would never talk to his soon to be wife like that!" Elfman yelled taking a step closer to his brother in law.

Evergreen looked between her two favorite men. She's a member of Laxus team and she admires her leader very much. She was torn between backing up her husband Elfman to defend Mira or standing by Laxus. Laxus often complained Mira didn't give him enough credit but this was different. She decided on being neutral and stayed silent with her head in her hands.

Mira smiled at the others in a way that meant nothing good was going to come out of it.

"Don't worry. I have the perfect way that they can make up for it." She said evilly walking towards the cowering men.

Lucy, Erza and Mira huddled around them, they too shared an evil smile.

"Dress up time!" They squealed in delight.

"HUH?!" The guys all yelled in shock.

"Well Yukino wants to have a tea party. So you guys will dress up and play with her…..OR ELSE." Mira said throwing a deadly glare at each of the guys.

Gajeel's eye twitched repeatedly. There was no way in hell he was going to put on a dress.

Twenty minutes later, Gajeel, Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Laxus were all dressed up and sitting around a table. Sting was looking at his uncle laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing.

Gajeel growled. He made a mental note to not give the kid piggy backs for a day. That'd teach him to back his favorite uncle up.

This 'dressing up' was never going to happen again.

He could feel someone watching him and turned to see that Levy girl quickly advert her gaze else were.

What was that chick's problem?

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **So how was it? Please don't forget to read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! is everyone ready for Chapter 4? Cause this is it! Enjoy ;)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gajeel walked into the office the next day, his usual irritated mood, with a scowl to accompany it. It was rare that the man ever wore a smile or walked in with a good mood. Today though, it seemed as if he was in an especially foul mood and it was all thanks to a certain blue haired woman.

The way she wouldn't look him in the eye was not only frustrating, but also down right confusing. What had he done to her to deserve that kind of treatment? No matter how many times he went over it in his head, Gajeel couldn't come up with a reason for her odd behavior.

Originally the man had thought it was because of his looks, but after watching her more carefully Gajeel found it was actually his very presence that bothered the pixie woman. Flashes of Levy's torn expression when their eyes meet quickly changing to that of some kind of pity for him only to disappear in an instant and be replaced by an indifferent blank stare.

She was confusing, that was the best Gajeel could come up with.

Laxus barged into the office rather loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Alright everyone listen up." The blonde man yelled, gathering the people in the office to form a circle around him.

Natsu and Gray stopped bickering with each other and looked towards the screen of the TV. Laxus growled before snatching away the control from the pair and pointing it to the tv. Laxus was still scowling at them as he changed the channel on tv. The screen changed to show the local news reporter standing in front of a building.

"We have another sighting of the Mad Hatter." Laxus barked out in frustration. "He was near Hargeon again. We still have no Intel on him or what his plans are. The chatter has been at an all-time low. He is obviously looking for something. We just need to find out what."

Gajeel growled in annoyance. How is it that that man was always one step ahead of them? Mad hatter is good at flying under the radar, Gajeel will give the sly bastard that much, but he was going to find him and kill him.

Prison was too good for a man like him.

Laxus continued. "Add to this and we have another problem among us."

Natsu groaned letting his head fall and hit the desk with a loud 'thunk'.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and looked back to Laxus who only shook his head at the pink haired idiot's dramatic show. "Someone has been hacking into the city's camera system illegally."

Gray leaned back against his desk with his arms crossed behind his head. "How does that concern us? That sounds like a Metro PD problem."

Laxus rolled his eyes. Honestly, did no one wait til after the full details were given anymore?

"Normally it would be," Laxus grumbled out, "but we could use this hacker. With them on our side, tapping into every camera in this city and the next, locating the Mad Hatter would be a piece of cake. Not to mention it would make gathering information on anything else much more easier for the bureau."

Loud whispers spread around the office. Seems easier work got everyone's interest.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled out. Clearly he was hyped at the prospect of getting the hacker as our ally. The pink haired doofus was almost out the door when Gajeel grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and pulled Natsu to stand by him.

"We haven't been given an assignment yet idiot." Black Steel spit out at Salamander. "Now shut up and wait for our orders." Natsu shit his mouth, he knew his partner enough to know something was up. If he was quiet maybe he'd find out what it was.

Gajeel was on edge, he wanted nothing more than to go and find this hacker almost as much as the Salamander did, but Gajeel had to do this right. No mistakes, he needed this hacker to help them find the scumbag they were after. Gajeel silently vowed to bring the hacker to the bureau. For Sting.

Laxus looked to the pair. "Gajeel, I want you and Natsu to go pick up the hacker." He slid a yellow envelope over to Gajeel. "Here's the address we tracked them to. Gray and I will continue to search for leads on the Mad Hatter from here." Laxus looked around at the rest of the agents in the office. "The rest of you can continue with your previous work. Anyone who's free gets to help Makarov with filing paperwork. Is everyone clear on our orders?"

A few agents nodded while others were heard mumbling and groaning in 'quiet' complaint. No one likes filing, and the boss had a tendency to give a silly excuse and leave his part of the job to his helper.

Gajeel scanned through the file lazily, not really looking for specific details. Laxus gave them the address all they had to do was get the damn hacker. How hard could it be?

Laxus walked over to Gajeel's desk, "So, you and pyro can handle this one right?"

There was a threat somewhere in the question, Gajeel just knew it. He gave the blonde man a tight nod and turned on on his heel, heading toward the door and dragging his overly excited partner out of the office.

The pair drove in silence, only for a few blocks before Natsu started his usual yapping. He was complaining about Lucy kicking him out of her apartment the night before.

"I was so cozy and next thing I know, BAM!," he claps his hands together hard along with the sound effects. "I'm outside her door in my pj's!" Natsu looks out the window as he huffs and crosses his hands over his chest.

Gajeel was trying and failing at not laughing at his partners stupidity.

"Maybe you should ask to sleep over instead of sneaking into her apartment at night. Girls freak out when someone breaks into their home ya know."

Natsu looked to Gajeel with big tears eyes. "But I'm her boyfriend."

Gajeel sighed. "Salamander, she woke up in her dark room and someone was in her bed holding her. Bunny girl probably thought you were a thief or a rapist-"

"No!," Natsu interrupted. "I would never do that. I was just sleeping."

Again Natsu resumed looking out the window with a kid-like pout on his face.

"Look idiot it's simple just apologize."

"You think I didn't?" He asked a bit hurt. "All she did was tell me to never do it again before slamming the door on my face."

Gajeel's laughter drowned out the roar of the car. "Have you two talked at all today?"

Natsu's chest and shoulders seemed to deflate. "I called earlier, I asked if we could go out." The man rubbed his temple before continuing. "She said no before I even told her where we were going. Told me her and Levy are already going somewhere..."

"What?" Gajeel asked when he heard the girl's name.

Natsu looked surprised that Gajeel was even listening to him but more because of his reaction. He looked to the black haired man from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah. They are going to some book stores or something like that." He shrugged trying to play it cool. What was up with Gajeel?

Gajeel seemed to battle with himself for a moment before opening his mouth.

"What is that shrimp's problem with me?"

Natsu seemed to think for a moment, which Gajeel thought was amazing within itself. He thought maybe smoke would come out from his ears or something.

"I don't know dude Levy keeps to her self. Other than Jet and Droy no one else knows much about her or her past, so I'd say she's a mystery to most of us."

"But what is her problem with ME?"

Gajeel wasn't an idiot. He saw how Jet and Droy followed her around like loyal pups. The pair were cops, the kind that you see buying donuts and looking for their big break into the title of 'heroes'. They'd tried many times to get the fbi to spill some beans to them to no avail each time.

Nowadays though, Jet and Droy seemed to stick like glue to the blue haired fairy woman. Choosing to let the agents that visit Fairy Tail Bar drink in peace.

What had Levy told those two that they just couldn't seem to let her breathe in peace? And more importantly why would she trust just those two idiots with her life story and not anyone else?

Unless they were friends before? No that can't be they introduced themselves along with the others at the bar when she was introduced. Perhaps they just looked more trustworthy to her. She was 'definitely judge a book by its cover' kind of person after all. Gajeel huffed. Of course she'd trust men with a uniform, no tattoos, piercings and/or permanent scowls on their faces.

 _'I'm an FBI agent, I don't wear a uniform and tattoos and piercings never automatically make you a criminal. Damn that shrimp'_ Gajeel shook himself as if that would rid his mind of Levy and her stupid ways.

Natsu tried to read the oh so mighty Black Steel Gajeel, he seemed, worried? Maybe it's important to Gajeel to know what Levy thinks about him? Does he have a crush on her?

Natsu thought he should play it smooth. "I don't know man. Maybe it's because you're a scary person. You are always going around scowling and grunting. Not to mention the fact that you look more like a criminal than law enforcement."

Gajeel frowned. "That's what irritates me about her!" He yells out in frustration, "She judged me by my looks without even trying to get to know me first."

Natsu got this smug look on his face. "You better watch out Black Steel, or people might think you actually care."

Gajeel glared at the pink haired man as he turned into the parking lot of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. "This is it. Let's get our heads in this. No more sissy shit."

Without another word both men exited the car and in one fluid motion pulled out their guns and checked their surroundings. Gajeel gave a hand sign, indicating it was all clear and Natsu nodded, heading over to the other side of the door.

Natsu counted to three and with only one mighty kick from the pair successfully kicked the door down. There was a long, dark hallway that branched off into three different directions. Gajeel was at a loss as to which way to go, he turned to Natsu , who inhaled deeply and after what seemed an eternity, pointed to the last hall on the right.

Natsu went in first to clear it for Gajeel. When Salamander motioned Gajeel to join him the black haired man did just that. They silently made their way down the hall.

There was an open door at the very end of the hall. The lights inside were flickering on and off shining down on what appeared to be computer screens. In the chair in front of the desk sat a woman with short reddish brown hair dressed in jeans and a fluffy sweater with orange fat cats on it.

Gajeel and Natsu crept forward guns trained on the woman. Natsu nodded to Gajeel and both men stepped into the room.

"Milliana. FBI would you come with us please?" Natsu asked. His voice was calm but the gun in his hands made the question a bit more demanding.

The woman jumped, frantically turning around, her eyes assessing the two men before looking for any possible way out other than the door behind them.

Gajeel couldn't help but think that her features held a distinct feline quality, she had that same sly cat-like look in her eyes. Gajeel watch her movements closely.

"Let me see your badges!" She demanded, Gajeel ignored her request and took a step forward. "No! Don't come any closer until I have seen your credentials!" She yelled frantically as Gajeel moved towards her.

Gajeel cursed but pulled out his badge for her to see. Natsu did the same. Milliana assessed them thoroughly, after finding them to be authentic, she visibly sagged in relief.

"I was worried that you were some of the Mad Hatter's thugs. I heard through the grapevine that he wants to find me." She walked over to Natsu, who was the first to put away his gun.

The pink haired man turned Milliana against the wall and put her palms against it. "Spread your legs out. I'm checking you for weapons."

Milliana did as she was told. She purried as Natsu patted her down. When he was sure the woman was clean he backed away, making Milliana huff in protest. That girl was way too much like a cat. It freaked Gajeel out and gave him goosebumps.

"Why would he be looking for you?" Gajeel asked.

Milliana shrugged her shoulders. "His daughter ran away and he thinks I can help him find her so he can bring her back. At least, that's what I was told."

Gajeel and Natsu shared a surprised glance.

"A daughter?" Gajeel asked.

In all the files they have looked through, not one of them mentioned a daughter? How could they have not known about her?

"Yeah. She's about 26 by now." She looked from one man to the other in surprise. "You mean you guys didn't know about her?"

Natsu looked away sheepishly. "Every file we've looked at never mentioned a daughter. How were we supposed to know about her?"

Milliana shook her head. "Can't really blame no one for that. The Mad Hatter tried to keep her existence as secret as possible. She's like the urban legend of organized crime."

"And how would you know this much?" Gajeel asked skeptically.

The woman leaned against the desk and crossed her arms.

"After I heard he was looking for me, I did a little digging. I didn't come up with much, but it was enough to figure out why she ran."

"Did you get her name? What she looks like?"

Milliana shook her head.

"No name and no images of her anywhere on the net. It's like she never existed at all. Everyone always referred to her as 'Alice Hatter' or something like that. No one ever used her name. Whenever she is mentioned, it's in hushed whispers and behind locked doors. Mad Hatter's done a fantastic job of hiding her, I'll give him that."

Natsu shook his head. "Man that's no way to live, locked up never being allowed to go out, be seen have friends?" He fisted his hands tighter and tried to do that breathing exercise Cana, the agency's psychologist had told him to do when we he felt he was gonna lose it.

Gajeel had to nod in agreement. As much as he wished to repay Mad Hatter for Rogue by killing her, Gajeel couldn't help but feel sorry for her too. For no one to know your real name, or doing your existence? Never experiencing life's ups only downs? Still a bit of pity for her was the only thing Gajeel would let himself feel for her.

Milliana nodded and looked back to her computer screens. "Which I'm guessing is why she ran." She saunters over to Natsu and places a hand on his chest. And also brings the question, what do you guys want with me?"

Natsu flicks her hand away from his chest a little too roughly but not giving a damn. "We were only given orders to bring you in. Whatever the boss wants you for he'll tell you when you see him."

Milliana did a weird cat like meow and pretended to claw at Natsu.

Gajeel was getting tired of her and was about to voice his annoyance when shots rang out.

The three people in the room dropped to the floor immediately. "Salamander!" Gajeel roared out.

Natsu nodded and both agents got on their knees and ducked for cover. Gajeel was by the door and Natsu had dragged himself and Milliana behind her desk.

Both agents would pop out, shooting at the intruders and proceed to cover themselves again.

"Expecting company?" Natsu asked smirking at Milliana.

"Now's not the time for any wisecracking Salamander!" Gajeel yelled over the sound of gunfire.

They jumped back out of their hiding places and started shooting again and Gajeel heard an agonized grunt indicating that someone got hit.

The other attackers noticed and shortly after started yelling. "Fall back! Fall back! Let's get out of here."

Natsu heard the sound of boots stampeding fading down the hall. Then the slamming of car doors and tires screeching. That brought the agents and the hacker out of hiding quickly scanning the hall and making their way outside.

Natsu looked at his companions who were equally stunned. "Okay who were they and what the hell just happened?"

Gajeel shook his head, trying to register what had happened as well.

"That was the Oracion Seis. They are the Mad Hatter's choice guns for hire. He hires them to either kill or obtain an item." Milliana explained to the agents.

Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other communicating through their eyes. They both knew they needed to get to the agency and look up the specifics on that group, ASAP.

"He must have hired them to get me." Milliana whispered. She looked between the two men anxiously. "If I help you, do you guarantee that you will be able to take this guy down?"

Gajeel scoffed. "What do you take us for? Of course we'll catch the bastard."

Natsu rubbed his chin in thought. "How are we going to find him though? Where do we start?"

As they walked to the car Gajeel got an idea.

"Easy. We find what he's looking for."

Milliana smiled and nodded in agreement. "If we find her then he'll come to us to try to get her back."

Gajeel grinned, flashing his sharp canines.

"Then let's find that girl."

 **xxxxxxx**

 **How was it? Share the love people! Read and Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is for all you lovely readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Gajeel rubbed his hands down his face in exhaustion. He had been at the office all night with Natsu and Milliana trying to track down leads on "Alice Hatter" but after excruciatingly long hours of digging and enough caffeine to get an entire football team hyped, they came up empty handed.

Natsu complained loudly, as usual, and Milliana sighed in frustration. "We've been in here forever!" The catlike woman banged her head on the desk.

To say Gajeel was extremely irritated of the two cry babies he got stuck with and super tired and longing for nap was an understatement. He felt very sure that they had made some progress tonight. But when he mentioned this to his buddies, they dismissed his optimism saying he was too tired to function the way he was supposed to. He was very much offended but chose to ignore the idiots.

"How can you call this progress?!" Natsu asked from his corner of the room. "We got nothing!"

He threw his hands up in the air and walked around in circles. In that moment, to Gajeel, his pink headed partner looked like a drug addict who'd just been told his batch had disappeared without and explanation.

"Zero. Zip. Nada. Nil!" Natsu protested, storming over to Gajeel's chair and glaring down at the pierced man who had a small smirk adorning his face.

"That's the point, stupid." Seriously did theses guys not see the obvious? Everything was very clear! "We got nothing on her." He searched Natsu's eyes for even a hint of realization. Gajeel sighed, clearly he'd have to explain it like he would to a four year old. "Which means that whoever she is, she's very smart and also very tight lipped." Milliana perked up, "In trying to cover her tracks, she showed us a little bit of her personality."

Natsu dropped to the floor for a moment, clearly stunned, they had no answers, which wasn't all bad but not necessarily all good either. His shock didn't last long before Gajeel could blink Salamander was jumping back on his feet exclaiming loudly. "Yes! One step closer!"

With a shake of his head, Gajeel bade Milliana and Natsu goodbye and walked out the office. His body heavy as he trudged over to his car. Sting was at Mira's and Gajeel had to go and pick him up. The man headed over to Fairy Tail, debating on whether or not to buy a bottle for when he got home. After his extensive digging and little to no progress he definitely needed a little something to unwind. He decided not to, a shower and a long nap would do the trick. Sting hasn't seen his uncle in a while, so he'll demand attention, which is a little hard to give to the runt if Gajeel is buzzed.

It was times like these when Gajeel was very grateful for the white haired woman. If he didn't have her to watch Sting for him, he'd have to pay for a baby sitter. Not to mention he'd have to find one he trusts enough to take care of the kid or can deal with sting and his crazy schemes. Gajeel couldn't help but be a little proud, the brat was so demanding and stubborn, but always knows what he wants and how to get it. So little and young but he has this vibe that made you want to root for him. Sting was a champ, he was going places, Gajeel would go through to make sure his nephew did exactly that.

He parked his black jeep on the curve of the grey house. There was a little white focus parked out front. The vehicle was unfamiliar to Gajeel. None of his friends owned something like it, unless it was recently purchased? He eyes the little car, filled with curiosity and the possible owners as he walked up the steps to the front door of the house. He swung the door open and stepped in, of course the door was unlocked. Because who in their right mind would want to break into _this_ house? Poor unlucky bastards.

"Mira? Whose car is-?" Gajeel stopped in his tracks as he spotted his nephew and Yukino on the floor with a petite blue haired woman, who had a children's book in her tiny, slim hands. She was wearing an orange dress that was a bit too short, it reached down to about her mid-thigh, and a pair of strappy red sandals. Her short wild blue hair was held back with a orange headband that matches her dress, a few loose strands got out of their restraint and framed her face, the fairy woman had a pair of red rimmed reading glasses perched her cute button nose.

Levy raised her gold eyes up as he entered and something close to guilt and regret flashed across her face before embarrassment took over. Levy's cheeks turned pink and she was unable to meet the black haired man's gaze.

Gajeel had almost managed to cough up a hello when Mira walked out into the living room holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hello Gajeel. Are you here to get Sting already?" She asked with a smile.

Gajeel nodded, but never took his eyes off of Levy.

Mira noticed the stunned expression on the usually scowling man and with a curious expression on hers, followed the man's gaze. The blush on Levy's face was enough for Mira to get the message. She silently squeaked in excitement, she could feel her inner matchmaker coming out to play and decided that Gajeel wouldn't be able to worm his way out of this one!

This will be her greatest achievement yet! Sure getting through to a dense Natsu was difficult and getting Lucy to even open up to the idea of dating her best friend Natsu was tough too. But this! This was the challenge Mirajane Strauss was made for. Getting the cold, iron hearted man who is equally-as-dense-as-Natsu, Gajeel to open up and admit his feelings to a girl who nearly spares him a glance was going to be a level SS-Class mission. A mission Mira the matchmaker/she devil was extremely willing to take.

"Sting, honey go get your stuff from upstairs. And bring your pictures to show Gajeel okay?"

Sting jumped up enthusiastically, "Okay! Uncle Gajeel you're gonna see how cool I drew you!"

Yukino pouted and crosses her arms over her chest in protest "Hey! No fair I wanna show him mine too!" She turned to her mom and made big puppy dog eyes at her, "Me too mommy please?"

Mira giggled and nodded her head.

Both kids ran up the stairs, mumbling something about racing and who's picture Gajeel would like more.

"Oh I'll be back with some tea!" Mira said cheerfully and retreated to the kitchen.

Gajeel couldn't shake the feeling of horror creeping up his body as he looked over at the smiling woman.

Mira winked at him before pushing the kitchen doors closed and leaving Gajeel alone in the living room with a red-faced Levy.

The pixie-like woman quickly got up from the fluffy rug she was sitting on and took a seat on the couch instead, she shifted around awkwardly as she tried to find a position where her short dress could cover more of her creamy legs. Gajeel on the other hand, just stood there, at the doorway wondering what he was going to do next.

Damn that Mira and her matchmaking ways. If Gajeel figured it out who's to say Levy hasn't already?

Reluctantly the man finally closed the front door, then proceeded to sit down on the free couch, avoiding all possible eye contact with the occupant of the other couch. An awkward silence descended upon the two like a thick blanket, heavy and constricting.

Gajeel fidgeted in his seat, after two full agonizingly long minutes of the silence Gajeel decided to hell with everything. He couldn't take it silence anymore. "So...you like reading?" Nice. Not.

Levy's head jerked to the side to look at Gajeel with wide eyes, surprised that he spoke.

"Y-yes. It's my favorite thing to do." She didn't meet his eyes and that bothered Gajeel. It's been weeks! Why hasn't she at least tried to look passed his appearance? Even a little!

Silence settled in again.

"What else do you like to do?" Gajeel couldn't take all this damn awkwardness. He was contemplating murdering the white haired woman and freeing Laxus from her evil schemes.

"I-I like writing." She squeaked out, it sorta reminded Gajeel of a mouse. "I'm not very good at it though, not like Lucy is, but its fun to do." She said in hushed tone and seemed to sink further into her spot on the couch.

Gajeel blinked in surprise. "Bunny Girl writes?"

"Bunny Girl?" Levy looked up at Gajeel, there was confusion written on her face.

Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from the blue haired woman to hide his embarrass blush from her curious golden eyes. "It's the nickname I gave her." He admitted defeatedly.

"How did you come up with that one?" Damn this woman and her questions.

"The first time I met her was at Fairy Tail's annual Halloween Party. She dressed up in a bunny outfit, not just like the bunny ears and fuzzy tail though!" He explained quickly. "She actually had on a full bunny body suit on, from then on she's been Bunny Girl to me. It's just something I do."

Gajeel heard soft bell like sounds coming from the woman and looked over to see that she was giggling. He couldn't help but think that she was beautiful like that. And wanted so badly to keep hearing her laugh. So he did just that.

Slowly the awkwardness from earlier vanished as the two settled into a steady flowing conversation. When Gajeel felt it ready he asked her why she avoided him.

"So, wanna tell me why you like to avoid me? I mean do I really look that scary to you?" He flinched at the hurt and accusation laced in those questions.

Levy stilled, kind of reminding Gajeel of a deer about to get hit by car. The woman took a breath to steady herself, looking down at her hands before speaking calmly. "About 2 years ago, something horrible happened and I couldn't do anything to help. I was so powerless then." She whispered the last part and fought back a son threatening to come out. She looked at Gajeel. "I guess something about you just brings it all back to mind is all." The pleading and sadness in her eyes made Gajeel wonder just what she had seen that made her look so vulnerable. Nothing like the shy but happy, bouncing fairy she usually looked like.

Levy shook herself and wiped her nose "I'm sorry for that." She offered him a tiny smile.

Gajeel blinked and looked away, a faint blush visible on his cheeks. He snapped out of it and threw his head back to rest it on the edge of the couch. Gajeel was right she was judging him on his looks this whole time. He probably reminded her of the man that made her feel powerless. "Yeah whatever. It's not like I cared or anything. I was just curious." He stated trying to play it cool.

Levy shook her blue haired head. "Sting is a great kid. Mira said you were his uncle, what happen to his parents?"

Something in her eyes had Gajeel feeling like she already knew the answer to her question.

"Sting is my little brother, Rogue's, son. His mother, Kagura, died shortly after he was born and my brother died about 2 years ago."

The pain and sorrow Gajeel saw as he looked into her beautiful golden eyes confused him. How could she feel so much pain for someone she barely knows and another she's never met?

"Raising Sting must be hard for you." She whispered, her eyes locked on her shoes but she seemed to retreat into her mind, she was gone, lost in her thoughts.

"At first it wasn't too bad. I had Juvia around, she's mine and Rogue's foster sister, but she left a few months ago for a job offer in Hargeon. After that, it was a little difficult. With my job and Sting's school schedule, I hardly have any time for the kid and when i do I'm exhausted. Luckily Mira helps me out. A LOT. Hell knows I couldn't afford or trust a babysitter to take care of Sting for such long periods of time.

Levy smiled shyly before clearing her throat and speaking softly to Gajeel. "If it's ok with you, I could help out with Sting too. Take care of him while you are at work and all that." She looked away almost as if expecting rejection. "I take care of Yukino sometimes when Mira has to go down to Fairy Tail and I've read to both kids a couple time while we wait for Mira to close up."

Gajeel looked at the woman surprised but it quickly fizzled out and smugness took over. Judging by the way Sting was cuddled up in her arms when he walked in and payed his uncle no mind, his nephew liked her. No to mention the big plus that Gajeel could stand being in her presence for longer than 15 minutes.

"That sounds fine, but I'm going to have to know more about you though. I told you I don't let anyone take care of the booger." He smirked at levy, not at all ashamed he was using his nephew to why to know the beautiful woman he had in front of him.

Levy stiffened for a brief moment, before taking a deep breath and relaxing once again. "Okay, what would you like to know?" She said a bit insecure about the upcoming questions.

"Well let's start with your family." Gajeel said. It was a simple question really.

Her face showed momentary distress, before a thoughtful mask took over. "I am an only child. My mom died when I was 5 and my dad kept me inside and away from people after that."

Gajeel leaned back into his seat, he had been caught up in Levy judging him on his looks he didn't realize that when he was trying to figure out her problem, he was doing the same. Shame flooded his mind for a split second before returning his attention to Levy.

" I was homeschool all my life, no friends so I didn't go out to the movies, or have sleepovers, no fun for me. My father's excuse for depriving me of a social life was that he was a very important man and people would want to use me to get to him. So instead I busied myself with books and other things, my father had no problem buying me whatever I wanted as along as it didn't involve me leaving or getting in contact with anyone outside the house."

Gajeel's whistled. "Talk about overprotective dad."

Levy rolled her eyes, the act looked so childish on her. Like a teenager being scolded for not finishing one of the less important chores. "That word doesn't even begin to cover my dad."

Gajeel listened intently to her story. He didn't know what it was like to feel overprotected by a father, his up and left without an explanation. Juvia was there though, between her and Gajeel they did what they could to keep each other safe and warm, especially Rogue. His two older siblings were the closest thing little Rogue got to parents. Something inside the pierced man twisted in pain at the memories. Sting was alone, no siblings to keep him safe just a crappy hardly ever around uncle. Suddenly he felt really guilty for involuntarily neglecting him and wanted to run upstairs to see his nephew and hug the cookies he just ate out him, Sting is the most valuable possession Rogue left behind. Silently Gajeel promised Rogue, wherever he was, that his big brother would make sure to pay more attention and try to be around the blonde boy a lot more.

"...Even after I turned 18, he wouldn't allow me to leave. I felt like a prisoner in my own home and so I ran away. Haven't looked back once." Levy sounded brave but her features didn't match her tone. She was wavering in her resolve.

"So, this is the first time you have had any friends?" Gajeel asked trying to get her mind slowly off the topic of running away.

Levy nodded.

Gajeel couldn't imagine living a life like that. No one should have to.

"Alright. You start tomorrow." He grabbed a coloring sheet from the floor and scribbled down his address and phone number. "Be at this address by 5:30 in the morning." He said handing her the paper and watched her take it from his hand, their fingers lingered for a brief moment before Levy pulled her hand back into her lap.

The pixie woman looked at the piece of paper in wonder and nodded. Before either say anything else, a familiar little voice came from upstairs.

"Uncle Gajeel!" The man heard his nephew and little girlfriend running down the stairs as fast as they could. "What do you think about Aunt Levy?!" Sting asked excitedly and when he reached his uncle, the black haired man winced at his nephew's volume. Sting could rival that idiot Natsu when it came to being loud. the blonde boy looked up at Gajeel, he had a silly, expectant and eager expression plastered on his face.

"Aunt Levy?" Gajeel turned to the blushing girl. He raised a confused questioning eyebrow at her, waiting for her to explain.

"He asked if he could call me that and I agreed." She admitted shyly before looking down at Sting, it seemed they communicated with just their eyes or something, Gajeel felt a tinge of jealousy that Sting considered her family. Maybe he was too late to realize his nephew was lonely.

Gajeel wasn't having it. He promised he'd try and try he would. "Let's go, Runt. It's bedtime for you." He threw his 'fainted' nephew over his shoulder and got up.

Levy stood up quickly, "Yeah I should go too. It's getting late."

Mira walked in from the kitchen. "Oh leaving so soon?" Gajeel fought back a growl directed at the white haired woman. She was listening in this whole time! She gave an innocent smile and picked yukino up into her arms.

Everyone said their goodbyes and walked to their respective cars after Mira closed the door. Gajeel opened the back door and buckled the blonde securely into his car seat. When he was done the pierced man shut the door and walked around to the drivers side.

He caught Levy still standing outside her car staring at him. He couldn't hide the smirk that it's way across his face. "Oi! Shrimp! See ya at 5:30 don't be late!" He yelled out.

The woman struggled to regain control of herself before stuttering out, "R-Ri-Right 5:30 got it!" levy quickly got into her car and started it up.

Gajeel hopped into his own and turned the key bringing the jeep to life. He drove off and saw from the rear view mirror that his nephew was waving goodbye to Levy. "Uncle Gajeel?" Sting called out after he was finished waving to the blue haired woman.

Gajeel glanced at the boy through the rearview mirror again before returning his gaze to the road. "What is it?"

"You didn't tell me at the house." The worried tone in his voice came as a surprise to Gajeel.

"What? You didn't even show me the drawing kid." He defended all though something told him that's not what this was about.

Sting shook his head dismissing any thoughts about the drawing to his uncle. "No. You didn't tell me what you think about Aunt Levy?"

Gajeel remembered him asking that, but he had been a little curious at the 'aunt' thing to really answer the question. "Why does it matter kid? Do you like her?"

Sting face lit up like a Christmas tree and nodded his head fast. "Yeah! I really like her cause she's really pretty and reads great stories and she has a pretty voice!"

Gajeel had to agree with some of his nephews reasons. "Yeah she is isn't she?" He said absentmindedly to his brat, remembering the way he had made her laugh today.

From the back seat Gajeel heard a yawn. "Sometimes when Mira or Laxus hug Yukino, aunt Levy hugs me."

Gajeel frowned, the kid must see the love Yukino's parents have for her and got sad. No wonder he calls Levy his aunt she's way better at it than Gajeel is.

"One time she told me that sometimes adults need to hug little kids because we're soft and it makes them feel better." Gajeel nodded and sting continued. "But out of all the kids she's met aunt Levy says I'm the one that gives the best hugs." He finished proudly.

Gajeel was silent. What could he say he hardly ever hugged the kid, Sting would know he's lying if he agreed. "Is that so? Guess I'll have to hug you more then kid cause I feel pretty crappy."

Sting smiled and nodded. "Uncle Gajeel you said a bad word!"

"Oops."

Sting didn't scold him for it like he usually did when Gajeel let one slip. The man saw his nephew looking down at his chubby little fingers sadly. "Sometimes, I pretend Levy's my mommy." He whispered out, but it was loud enough for Gajeel to hear. And it took all of Gajeel's control to keep his eyes on the road.

Gajeel sighed. "I thinks she's okay, kid." The pierced man drove home in silence after that.

When they got home he unbuckled Sting and let him run up to the porch swing while Gajeel got his stuff out from the trunk.

Gajeel ran up the steps and unlocked the door. He stepped aside to let the kid go in first. Gajeel's cat Pantherlily and Rogues cat Frosch were lazily sprawled on the couch. Gajeel hissed at them and both disappeared into the guest room.

"You know the drill kid, take a shower, brush your teeth and then I tuck you into bed deal?" Gajeel stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Sting nodded and walked into the bathroom. When Gajeel heard the water running and Sting struggling to take off his shoes, he pulled out his phone to call Juvia. It rung four times before she answered.

" _Hello_?" She obviously didn't look at her phone when she answered, other wise she wouldn't have just said that.

"It's Gajeel."

Rustling was heard on the other side " _Oh hey! Sorry I was running_."

"This late at night?" Gajeel wasn't worried, just surprised. Juvia always ran in the morning never at night. He was a little worried, was Hargeon safe at night?

" _Well I didn't have time for it this morning so I figured I'd catch up right now. How's Sting?_ "

"I wouldn't ask about that booger if I were you." He said playfully.

" _What did you do Gajeel?_ "

"Why me?" He asked in an innocent tone. "Nothing. _I'm_ still his uncle, you on the other hand, little sister have been replaced."

Juvia was silent for a moment. " _What why are you telling me this. Gajeel Redfox explain yourself!_ " She demanded, she even said his full name. Scary.

Gajeel laughed, effectively frustrating his sister more. "She even has blue hair like you!"

" _Gajeel you're not making any sense!_ "

"I found out today that the runt-"

" _Sting_ " Juvia corrected quickly.

"Right. He calls Levy, Aunt Levy."

" _Who's Levy? Is she your girlfriend?_ " Juvia was way too nosey for her own good.

"No she is not! She's some chick that helps Mira at the bar."

" _Why is Sting with her?_ "

Gajeel rolled his eyes at his sister. "Actually Mira's helping me take care of him, you knew that already. I didn't know Levy helped too until I saw her reading to them when I picked Sting up at Mira's today."

" _Oh_."

"Yeah me and sting had a man to man conversation about her today. Turns out she's everything he wants in an aunt."

"I _shouldn't have taken job_." Gajeel heard Small hiccups coming from the other side of the phone.

The man sighed, "Come on Juvs I was joking. He didn't replace you."

" _I-I'm a terrib-b-b-ble aunt and si-si-sister_!" She choked out.

"Juvia stop crying you'll make it rain."

She sniffed a few times before speaking again " _O-Okay_." She didn't really make it rain but when they were little Juvia swore up and down that when she cried the sky wept with her. When they were older Gajeel would tease her about it to get her to stop whining.

"You ain't a bad aunt alright? And definitely not a bad sister."

" _I don't visit_."

"Yeah well you're working idiot. Besides were doing fine me and the runt, we don't need you coming here and messing up our manly vibes."

Juvia giggled. " _You sounded like Elfman._ "

"Whatever."

Juvia sighed "I _miss you too. God it's so boring here! I miss Fairy Tail_."

"Everything is the same from when you left." He lied. If he was honest he missed Juvia, and Fairy Tail wasn't the same without her. She's drag him down there every night after work just to swoon over Gray. When she took the job in Hargeon going to Fairy Tail felt weird so he rarely went nowadays unless there was something to celebrate. "Well for the most part."

" _What do you mean?_ "

"Salamander got together with bunny girl." That was the last time he went to the bar.

Juvia squealed into the phone. " _I knew it! Cana owes me!_ "

"Cana bet against Lucy and Natsu?"

" _No, I bet they'd go out Cana bet they'd just have a one time thing_."

Gajeel laughed. Juvia was a romantic closet pervert, he knew that for a long time. "Now that makes sense."

" _Yeah_..."

"Juvia?"

" _Yes_?"

"Spill."

There was a moment of hesitation on Juvias side of the phone before he heard her sigh " _I have a date_."

That was new. Last he checked, Stripper was Laxus partner and still living in Magnolia. Gray Fullbuster, the man that had Juvia's big pure heart in his hands for years. Of course he wasn't actually a stripper... anymore.

He's been in the FBI shindig for some time but before that he was just a college student trying to pay for classes, stripping covered his school expenses and apartment so he went for it. When Natsu found out about his previous lifestyle, he told everyone at the office and the bar, everyones given Gray hell for it ever since.

When Juvia found out though, her imagination ran wild for days. Gajeel kept her away from fairy tail for a while but eventually she saw him. Nothing too bad happened she just asked for a lap dance red faced with big puppy dog eyes too. Gray said no immediately and that was that.

" _Gajeel you there_?"

"You coming to Magnolia for it? Or is Stripper driving over there?"

Juvia laughed but it sounded forced. " _No I'm staying here and Gray isn't coming_."

"Then how is it a date if you two won't see each other?" Were they going to FaceTime or something? Gajeel's heard of long distance relationships doing that.

" _Actually...the date isn't with Gray._ "

Gajeel was extremely confused now. Juvia has been fawning over that idiot for years! After all this time one trip to Hargeon and she was moving on? Something was up. "Juvs. Not that I'm not happy you're over that douche bag or anything but, what's going on?"

" _Well Lyon's been bugging me ever since I got here for a date and-_ "

"Lyon? As in Gray's older brother Lyon?! Woman the idea of moving on is going for something better not equally shitty or worse!" What is wrong with this chic?

" _I know that Gajeel!_ "

"Good!"

 _"But he reminds me of myself. Crushing on someone who won't give them a chance. I won't be like that. It's one date. I'll tell you how it goes afterwards._ "

The shiver that went up Gajeel back accompanied with the conversation to come made him shudder. "Save it woman I'm not your girlfriend, I'm your brother you don't talk to me about your love life."

" _Oh really well when you come asking for girl advice I'll tell you the same._ "

Juvia heard Gajeel 'tch' "Woman the day I come to you for advice is the day my head explodes. You women and your 'codes'."

"Uncle Gajeel? Are you talking to Aunt Juvia?" Sting asked peaking his head out from the restroom door.

"Yeah come talk to her while I take a shower. Juvia, Sting wants to talk to you. Talk to you later. Take care."

 _"I love you Gajeel!_ " She heard him groan before a new voice spoke into the phone.

"Hi aunt Juvia! When are you coming back?"

Juvia giggled. " _Soon baby why don't you tell me all about your day?_ "

"Not much happened I went to school and this guy Mard poop face hit my friend Minerva!" The kid sounded genuinely mad. It was adorable to Juvia.

" _Oh no what did you do?_ "

"I kicked his butt!" Sting said proudly but then remembered what happened after and he got sad. "Then Minerva kissed my cheek and Yukino told me I had cooties."

" _Hey baby you know what cures the cooties? Taking a bath! So you're cured!_ "

"Really?" Sting was hopeful he didn't want to have Minerva cooties.

" _Yes sweetie! So tell Yukino you're cured okay?_ "

"Yeah I will. We drew pictures at her house too! I made one for you and uncle Gajeel!"

" _That's great Sting!_ "

"Yeah. What did you do today?"

" _I went to work. It was boring and then went home. I miss my big tough dragons though._ " When Stimg was about 4 he would pretend he was a dragon and would beg Gajeel to be one too, together they protected Princess Juvia from danger.

"Aunt Juvia we miss you too. Oh I remembered something!"

" _What is it?_ "

"Uncle Gajeel took me to Yukinos house the other day and Mr. Laxus got home and I asked him when you were coming home and you know what he told me?" He stopped to let his aunt guess.

Juvia already knew though. Laxus had gotten in contact with her about a week ago to offer her a new position, less hours and more pay, she said she'd consider it. She missed Magnolia and her friends and family but going back meant seeing Gray, she was doing so well could she continue doing so if she saw was back home? She was gonna give her answer after her date with Lyon. If they clicked she's stay if they didn't she'd go home but not to Gray. No matter what that ship has sailed, she wasn't gonna go swimming after it.

"Fine! I'll just tell you, he said that you could come home when you say yes to his question!"

" _Hey Sting I want to surprise Gajeel so don't tell him yet okay?_ "

"Ooh he doesn't like surprises!"

" _I know that's why it'll be a surprise okay?_ "

"Okay!"

"Okay what?" Gajeel stepped out rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Bye aunt Juvia!"

" _Bye sweetie!_ "

Sting handed the phone back to his uncle. Gajeel took the phone "Hello?" The line was dead.

He threw the phone down on the couch. "Okay runt to bed! Did you brush you teeth?"

Sting smiled and gave a firm nod. "I flossed too."

Gajeel lift the kid up and threw him in the air. Sting giggled as Gajeel caught him and threw him over his shoulder. "Alright to bed let's go."

When he was tucked in and comfortable sting spoke again "Uncle Gajeel?" He was petting his cat Lector who was on his lap.

"Yeah?"

Sting looked away from his uncle unshed tears in his eyes. "Does mommy hate me? Because I pretend Levy's my mom sometimes?"

"Kid, Kagura loves you. Shes probably just a little jealous she can't get one of those amazing hugs of yours but guess what?"

Sting looked to his uncle then, his tears rolling down his cheeks freely. "Yes?"

"Your dad got some of those hugs so he gets to tell her all about them. They're watching over you kid don't ever think they hate you. They love seeing you happy."

"What about you? Do mommy and daddy like seeing you happy?"

"Sure that's why they left you with me. What you thought _I_ was supposed to make _you_ happy?"

Sting shook his head. "Do you have someone like my mommy?"

"No kid that's only for people like your dad. Losers." Gajeel barked out in laughter.

"Hey!" Sting protested kicking Gajeel away with his tiny foot.

"Right. Right sorry Rogue wasn't a loser. He's a hero that's why he got the girl."

"I'm a hero!"

"Tch, yeah right you're a ladies man just like me!"

"No! I saved Minerva today!" He said smugly.

"Is that so? What'd you do hug her while they stole both your cookies?" Getting Sting riled up was too easy for Gajeel.

"I kicked his butt this time just like you told me too!"

"Well in that case you're grounded."

Stings eyes bulged out in surprise. "But why? I protected her!"

"Kid I can't have you beating people up you'll be a bully."

Sting pouted and turned away from Gajeel.

It was enough teasing for today. "Fine you're not grounded but promise you won't fight anymore unless someone hits you first deal?"

Sting hid under the blankets and didn't answer.

"Goodnight kid." Gajeel got up to leave, he was at the door when Sting sighed.

"Deal."

"Gihi." Gajeel made his way to his room down the hall and threw himself onto the bed.

He was just dozing off when he heard a chirping sound. His phone, that he left on the couch, he groaned and cursed As he dragged himself to the living room to get it.

Getting up to get the phone was worth it when he looked down at the screen and read the message. "Yeessss!" He cheered in excitement as he made his way down the hall.

The bed seemed comfier as he settled in and let his mind wander into dreams about his favorite things.

 _To: Gajeel_

 _From: Unknown._

 _Hey I'll be there at 5:30 like you said thought you should have my number since I have yours. Sleep well Gajeel._

 _To: Gajeel_

 _From: Unknown_

 _It's Levy by the way._

 _To: Gajeel_

 _From: Unknown_

 _Just thought I'd remind you in case you forgot. Okay I'm going to sleep now. See you tomorrow._

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Please read and review! We love hearing what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! sorry it's been so long. I was moving and now on with the show!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Levy stood outside the white one story house at 4:55 a.m. with a feeling of apprehension. Fate must really hate her for some reason. To think that she'd run into the very man and child she desperately wished she'd never ever have to see was enough to make her want to curl into a ball and cry. Not only did Gajeel confront her aversion of him, but he went and made it impossible for her to ignore him. She suddenly found herself volunteering to watch the boy for him after only one conversation. What was wrong with her? Gajeel's an FBI Agent, she's practically in the lion's den or at the foot of it of we got technical.

The blue haired woman covered her face with her hands in despair. Levy contemplated whether to knock the door or just walk away from this mess.

How could she do this? How could she possibly face the child when it was her fault his father died? If she had only been stronger and stood up to her father sooner, that man would still be here today, Sting would have his dad and Gajeel wouldn't be filled with hate. He never said it to her, but if there was one thing Levy learned in her life, it was how to read between the lines. He hated her father and anyone associated with him.

If Gajeel knew about Levy's relation to Mad Hatter he'd want her dead, for sure. As things stood now, no one knew that the 'Mad Hatter' had a daughter, including the FBI. So as long as Levy didn't let anything slip, they'd never know and she could live in a somewhat relative peace, hiding only from her father's goons. The pixie woman made her way up to the porch and gently knocked on the solid oak door. Gajeel answered the door swinging it wide open fast and Levy couldn't stop from letting out a squeak in surprise.

The pixie like woman could feel her face getting warm and imagined just how deep the shade of red her cheeks were getting. Gajeel, the man was standing in the door way shirtless. A towel in his hand that he was using to dry his long wet raven and tangled hair.

Levy got an eye full of toned chest muscles and chiseled abs, some water drops still clung to them. She couldn't bring herself to look away, and she wanted so badly to be the water drop that was slowly sliding down from his abs and belly button to the waistline of his dark black jeans. The bluenette was getting a strange look from the man she was ogling. Gajeel seemed to realize his lack of a shirt and a faint blush covered his cheeks.

"Come in and sit down. I'll be right back." He stated as he hurried to get a shirt.

Dumbly, Levy sat down and looked around the house trying to slow her racing heart. It was pretty plain as far as decor, but she didn't really expect much from a single man and his nephew.

The blue haired woman giggled at the thought of stern, serious Gajeel picking out curtains and trying to color coordinate the room. There was a fireplace to one end of the room and plain dark curtains over the two windows that face the front yard. A tv was mounted on the wall above the mantle.

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the other side of the house, making Levy jump out of her skin in fright. Cautiously, she made her way to the kitchen to investigate what had caused the sound. As she crept passed a hall, she laid eyes on an umbrella wrack that had one still in it. With shaking hands, Levy snatched the umbrella up and walked into the kitchen.

Now Levy knew that she was well trained in hand to hand combat and proficient in handling a gun-her father insisted.- but if truth be known, Levy dislike violence as much as she hated people who ruin the ending of good books.

It's just plain evil.

Don't get her wrong, Levy knew that in some situations violence was necessary.

As she rounded the corner a ball of fur jumped out at her, making the woman shriek and start swinging around the umbrella like crazy, desperately trying and horribly failing, to hit the furball.

Gajeel, after hearing the racket, raced over to her from the other room. Upon entering the kitchen though, he found himself being assaulted by his umbrella. Before he had a chance to reach out and stop her, it happened.

Levy had her eyes squeezed shut, she did a 360 and swung the umbrella full force and smacked the raven haired man in the face, effectively knocking him over the counter and on to the floor.

The sound of the huge crash got Levy thinking, surely the thing she'd seem earlier wasn't as big as to cause all the ruckus, slowly she opened an eye and assessed the damage. She regretted it instantly.

"Gajeel!" She shrieked, dropping the umbrella and running over to the man she'd just whacked. ' _Way to go Levy first day as a babysitter and you'll be labeled as Abusive alread_ y.'

The giant man only groaned, rubbing his nose and throwing daggers with his eyes at the umbrella wielding shorty.

"I'm so sorry I thought I saw a creature in here and-"

Just then a familiar ball of fur vibrated by Levy's leg.

Shit hit the fan. Again.

Shrieking and wailing levy jumped onto the counter and frantically moved around long string of colorful words left her mouth.

Then Gajeel's booming laugh drowned out her screams. 'He's laughing?'

Levy open an eye to find the man on the floor pounding his fist down repeatedly on it as he laughed on.

He was laughing at her. And why wouldn't he really. The fur ball, now took the form of a pinkish red cat in Levy's eye and she quickly put the pieces together.

"A cat. I was trying to hit... A cat." She murmured, fire rushing to her cheeks.

Chuckling she looked at Gajeel on the floor laughing he looked so handsome. Slowly her chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, she just couldn't help it. First she confuses a fur ball for a beast, she grabbed an umbrella to tame it for crying out loud! And she hit Gajeel, bonus points for her crazy actions this morning.

They stayed there in the kitchen laughing hysterically for what felt like forever until the sound of water stopping bought them back.

"Uuuuuunclee!" Sting yelled bringing the adults back down from their laughing high and Gajeel stood to go attend his nephew.

"Put on a shirt!" Levy yelled still trying to calm her giggles.

As the two waved good bye to Gajeel as he drove away, Sting pounced on Levy.

"Aunt Levy, I'm hungry."

The blue haired woman smiled at the child's wide blue eyes.

She nodded and was pulled to the kitchen. After all, Sting was just a little kid.

How bad could this be really?

An hour later, the blue haired woman was looking at the thing that she thought was a child incredulously. Not only had Sting downed 10 pancakes, but he also ate 7 sausage patties, 9 strips of bacon, 3 helpings of hash browns, and 4 slices of French toast. There was no way a child could eat that much.

"Aunt Levy, I'm still hungry." He said giving those puppy dog eyes that he knew women fell for.

'Kill me now.' Levy thought, completely exhausted.

A few hours later, Levy was sitting on the couch with a book and Sting was playing quietly outside.

Or so she thought.

Levy's gold eyes widened when she heard a crash and Sting yelling, which was weird because it sounded like it was coming from the window behind her. The woman turned her head to see Sting suspended upside down outside the living room window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Levy screeched as she raced outside to cut the boy down.

He had a bungee rope attached to his ankles and connected to the roof.

"Sting Redfox! Just what do you think you are doing?!"

Said boy turned around and smiled at her like it was no big deal that he was hanging from the roof. A ball of fur was made visible as it popped its head out from under the boy's arms.

"Aw, Aunt Levy. Lector and I wanted to go bungee jumping!"

Levy felt a massive headache coming and turned to boy loose. She gripped his hand and led him inside.

How did anyone survive this kid?

It was around 4 pm when Levy agreed to play hide and seek with the blonde boy. Gajeel was due home in an hour so she figured, why not? Sting was the first to hide and so Levy started counting to 20.

"...18...19...20! Ready or not here I come!" She yelled.

The small woman stood in the hallway for a moment, trying to decide where to search first. She decided on the kitchen. Levy went through all the cabinets and the pantry, but no Sting. She even went through the refrigerator, but he wasn't there either. So then she made her way to his bedroom, the bathroom, the laundry room, the spare room, and what seemed to be Gajeel's room, if the lack of furniture was any indication.

She could not find a trace of the boy anywhere.

She found two other rooms down the hall that she had yet to search. She looked between the two and chose to go to the one on the right.

It looked to be Gajeel's office. There was a large oak desk with a leather chair behind it, files thrown all over the top. One particular file caught her eye, it read 'Alice Hatter'.

Levy's heart froze in her chest. How? How had he found out about her? No one knew that that the Mad Hatter had a daughter and anyone who found out either had their tongues cut out of were killed.

She leafed through the file and sighed with relief. They didn't know much. If she were honest the only thing they knew was that she was a person and even that was all heresy.

"What are you doing in here, Shrimp?"

Levy screamed and quickly put the file back on the desk like it was. She turned to find Gajeel leaning in the door way eyes narrowed slightly.

"G-G-Gajeel! Don't scare me like that!" She said with her hand over her heart.

The man snorted.

"That's what you get for going through my stuff."

He walked over to the desk and looked from it to Levy then back again.

"Why are you even in here, Shrimp?"

"S-Sting and I were p-playing hide and seek, but I can't find him."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow him to the room next to the study.

It was a fairly good sized room with a tv and pictures on the wall. Almost all of them were of Sting, but some of them held a beautiful woman with black hair and honey colored eyes.

"That's Kagura, she's Runt's mother."

just then they heard a noise coming from the bed where a little ball could be found under the covers.

Gajeel pulled back the blankets and there was Sting, holding a picture of his father and mother while fast asleep.

"This was his father's room. Whenever he is scared or has to hide, this is where he comes."

Levy didn't know what to say. All she could do was silently cry for the child in the bed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **How was it? I hope it was worth the wait. Don't forget to leave a review! Let us know what you would like to happen or what you'd like to see more of!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I know it's been forever since we've updated, but here is another chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Levy sat down on her couch, curled up with a cup of tea and the newest chapter of Lucy's book. All things considered, she thought today was pretty successful as far as babysitting went. As she was leaving, Sting woke up and came running down the hall barreling into her like a speeding train.

'You're coming again tomorrow right Aunt Levy?'

The blue haired woman smiled at the memory, but it quickly turned into a troubled frown.

The papers spread out on Gajeel's desk indicated that they knew about the existence of a daughter. It was very troubling, seeing as how she hadn't planned on them digging that up. Even if they somehow found out, she didn't think it'd be this soon.

"Damn…" She whispered.

Just what was she going to do? Now that they knew about her, technically, how was she going to divert the attention away when they got too close? That alone will no doubt raise multiple red flags and Gajeel is no idiot, despite what some may think.

"Right," She said smacking her cheeks, "I'll have to insert myself. Become someone everyone loves and would never suspect."

Feeling okay with her plan for the time being, Levy settled in to read the new chapter with a contented smile in place.

XxxxxxxX

Gajeel paced the length of his office in agitation. What was he missing? Why was he feeling as if there was something so obvious that he was missing?

For the last three hours, Gajeel has been trying to piece together what personality 'Alice Hatter' might have based on what they know and, much to his irritation, he was coming up empty.

"Maybe I need to sleep on it." He grumbled turning off the light and closing the door.

He was sure that it'll come to him after a bit of sleep.

Yeah, that's all he needed, a bit of rest. So with that thougt in mind he decided to go home and take a nap. He'd definitely have to ask Levy to watch Sting longer since the booger would just pester him and keep the giant man from sleeping anyways. Hell, when he woke up from his nap he might even ask Levy to stuck around for dinner.

XxxxxxxX

Levy laughed as she watched Sting make faces at her while hanging upside down on the jungle gym at the park.

"Aunt Levy watch this!" He yelled as he did a flip and landed on the ground. It would have been a good flip had he not tripped over his feet and fell. Levy jogged over to him, worried that he had hurt himself.

"Sting, are you okay?" She asked kneeling down next to the boy in concern.

Sting shook his blond head and jumped to his feet, making Levy tip back and land on her butt so he wouldn't hit her, exclaiming how awesome that fall was.

"Did you see that?! That was my best one yet!"

Levy was confused.

The boy clearly was trying to do a flip, but he failed and now he was happy about it?

It wasn't something a person whose entire childhood was based on gaining perfection could understand easily. When she was his age if she faced a failure like that, she would have cried from her father's scolding.

"…Aunt Levy, Aunt Levy!"

"Huh?!" The blue haired woman jerked out of her memory when Sting yelled in her ear.

"Were you even listening to me?" The boy pouted.

Levy laughed feeling a bit guilty for ignoring the child.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying Sting?"

The blond rolled his blue eyes and pointed towards the other end of the playground.

"I was saying that those creepy looking men over there have been staring at us and talking for a while now."

Levy felt her blood run cold as she followed his line of sight. Indeed there were men there that were staring at them and it wasn't just your everyday creepy guy either.

No, those were men who worked for her father.

Her mind immediately went into escape mode as she analyzed all the possible routes for running away. She'd been taking Sting to this park long enough to study it thoroughly so she should be able to escape. But she didn't count on the guys being so close.

"Sting, sweety we're gonna play a game okay?" She smiled and tried her best not to freak the kid out.

His face lit up and nodded excitedly as he listened intently to his aunt Levy.

"Okay I'll count you run." Levy said. Standing up straight she started counting and watched Sting take off in Mirajane's direction. Her house was two blocks away Levy just had to trust Sting would make it.

"Times up Sting here I go!" With a quick glance behind her she saw the men pull out their guns and run after her.

Levy ran as fast and far as her feet could take her and prayed they wouldn't catch her quickly, at least until Sting got further away.

Just as she was about to turn the corner a cop car swerved by her so fast the screeches of the tires were heard far and wide. Levy breathed a sigh of relief as she had caught a glimpse of the driver's head of blonde hair.

'Sting made it safely.'

She watched as Gray and Laxus took on Mad Hatter's henchmen, delivering devastating blows and knocking them out left and right.

Movement on her right caught her attention and she was paralyzed with fear. A man was about to shoot Laxus!

But there was a lump in her throat and she desperately looked around for Gray, he was busy engaged wrestling down a guy to cuff him. It was like watching Rogue all over again.

Laxus turned in time to see the man and dodged the first bullet but he wasn't so lucky the second.

A piercing screech came out of Levy as she watched the blood flow out of his right leg. Laxus was in the ground and the guy was slowly making his way over to him in triumph.

Levy watched as the man lined up his gun to Laxus' chest. For the second time Levy heard the booming sound of the gun go off. The man dropped his gun and coughed out blood before dropping to the floor.

Revealing the man behind him.

Levy felt the tears roll down her face and whispered the man's name over and over again relieved none of her friends were dead.

"Gajeel..."

And somehow the man heard and he ran to her. He held her close and tight all the while mumbling in her hair about how he couldn't lose anyone anymore. Gajeel apologized he wasn't there sooner and Levy watched the man crumble before her. And she knew why.

The haunted look could only mean that , like Levy, he was thinking about his deceased brother.

The one that Levy had failed to save.

Levy wrapped her small arms around the man's body as much as she could trying to act as a barrier against the things that haunted him. They stayed that way as more police cars and an ambulance showed up on the scene and all Levy could do was wonder when Gajeel had become so important to her. It wasn't like they had known each other long, plus adding in the fact that she was withholding information he needed Levy couldn't help but think that she had absolutely no right to feel that way towards him. A shadow draped over them causing Levy to snap from her thoughts and look up, an action that made Gajeel remember who and where he was. Gajeel quickly removed himself from Levy's arms and stood next to Gray. They talked for a bit, looking her way every now and then, before quickly looking away again.

Levy got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

What if...no there was no reason for them to suspect...was there?

Finally Gray and Gajeel walked over to Levy, staring down at her.

"H-How's Sting? Is he okay?" she asked.

Gray nodded while Gajeel was looking at Levy in a way that made her stomach turn.

"Levy," Gray started, when he was interrupted by Gajeel.

"Those were the Mad Hatter's men. Levy why were they after you? Do you have any clue?"

On the inside Levy started panicking. What was she going to do? She knew that it was essential for her survival to lie and say she had no idea, but Levy didn't want to lie to Gajeel. If he ever found out, it would be as if her life would end.

What was she going to do?

"I..."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Oh no! A cliff hanger! Make sure you read to find out what her choice is. Please remember to leave reviews. They make us happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Welcome back to the story! I feel like a bum for not updating sooner, but you can't rush good literature, right QueenXCaramel? Lol, Anyway here's Chapter 8 for you.**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Levy knew that she couldn't go back to her apartment after what had happened. That'd be the first place her father's henchmen would look for her after all.

She sat alone on the empty bus headed to another town, thinking over what had happened just a few hours before.

With Gajeel watching her with his red eyes filled with concern Levy had found it hard to look away, let alone speak. The longer she was silent, the more suspicious his eyes turned. Every moment that passed in silence, another piece of the puzzle fell into place in his head. It was the look of betrayal in his eyes that made her run, run like the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels and now she was leaving them all behind.

Which, she thought, she should have done to begin with.

If she had done so earlier then this whole situation could have been avoided.

Plus, even if they didn't figure it out, she would have had to leave anyway. She had foolishly thought that her father was trying to bring her home, to put her under lock and key again.

Those men today proved just how wrong she was.

Like everything else he couldn't control, her father wanted to destroy her. He wanted to make sure she never told anyone anything about him to anyone.

Ever.

Levy took a shaking breath as it sunk in.

Her father wanted her dead. Dead like Rogue, dead like all of his other countless victims.

Just another name on his hit list, her relation to him be damned.

So in order to keep her new friends safe from him, she would have to leave anyway.

She just hoped that one day Gajeel could find it in his heart to forgive her for being selfish.

XxxxxxxX

Gajeel paced around his office at home for the billionth time today. The events that transpired repeating over and over in his head. Pantherlily meowed and Gajeel turned to find the black cats heavy glare on him. As if waiting for his master to explain what was going on.

"Levy is Alice Hatter..." He mumbled, somehow saying his thought out loud made it more real and his heart clenched. The cat simply took to cleaning it's face with his paw. The man took that as a sign of Lily needing more details so he continued.

"Her dad is Mad Hatter. He killed Rogue." The cat jumped off the shelf he was perched on and took to laying on his owners desk. No answer from the cat and no answers from Levy or Mad hatter either. Gajeel punched the wall in frustration. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, ones telling him that this whole time levy knew who his family was and pretended she didn't.

"Bitch." But somehow the word didn't describe his Levy at all.

And then his brain would tell him that the Shrimp had been on the run this whole time, which probably meant she'd take off to hide somewhere else.

"Stupid Levy, what place is safest for you than under the roof of an FBI agent?"

Gajeel shook his head at the thoughts running wild in his head. "What the hell is wrong with me?" The man grumbled as he finally rested his legs and threw himself on the chair. Lily took the opportunity to snuggle on Gajeel's stomach and the man tilted his head back, absently petting the cat as he searched for answers on the ceiling he knew weren't there.

But the answer did come, and it was from a squeaky trembling voice hiding behind the curtains, behind Gajeel's chair. "I think you miss Aunt Levy Uncle Gajeel."

Gajeel turned his chair to look at the feet wiggling behind the curtains and chuckled. "Oh yeah why do you say that runt?"

The boys response came in form of sniffles and Gajeel pulled back the curtains to find his nephew hugging Lector close to his chest tightly yet the cat made no complaint. The raven haired man loosened his nephew's grip on the cat before sitting him on his lap to wipe away his tear stained faced.

"Uncle Gajeel it's all my fault!" The boy wailed and clung to his uncle's shirt for some kind of comfort.

Gajeel didn't understand though he patted Sting's back to comfort the crying boy further and when his waking went back to sniffles he asked, "What's your fault kid?"

Sting looked into his uncles questioning heavy gaze with his own shiny scared yet saddened deep blue eyes, "Aunt Levy and me were playing tag she told to go to Yukino's house I left her there with those mean men that hurt Yukino's dad!"

Gajeel looked at his guilty nephew and couldn't help but smile at him. Silently patting Lily the cat moved from his stomach to his shoulder, making way for the man to bring his nephew in for a hug.

"Kid listen to me okay?" Sting nodded as he cuddle into his uncles giant chest and his huge hand came up to his head to rub it.

"Levy wanted to keep you safe runt, you're special to her and she didn't want you to get hurt. Yukino's dad works with me you know that right? Well it's our job to keep everyone safe and sometimes we get hurt protecting others. But it's okay because it feels good to save people. Just like Levy saved you and Laxus saved her."

Sting was quiet for a moment, as if processing what his uncle had just said but in a few seconds in a trembly voice he said, "Yukino said that it was my fault her dad is hurt and she doesn't want to see me again."

Gajeel usually would have told Sting that girls were stupid but he could how much Sting was hurting and he couldn't bring himself to tell his nephew to forget about his best friend. "Kid give Yukino some time she's sacred just like you are. I'll tell you what we'll go by a card, you can write on it and give it to her so she can give it to her dad when she visits. Maybe that makes her realize you didn't mean to hurt Laxus okay?"

The boy looked at his uncle in panic, "Uncle Gajeel I didn't mean it!"

Realization of what Gajeel said sunk in and he tended to his wailing nephew once more. "Yeah kid I know I meant to say Yukino will see you care and forgive you."

"Really?" Sting looked so hopeful.

"That's a big maybe. Give her a kiss along with the card kid you've got a better chance then." He winked at his red faced kid and laughed.

"Uncle Gajeel I'll get cooties!" Sting yelled as he attempted to tickle his uncle. The man wasn't ticklish but laughed at the boys efforts.

"Whatever, like that's ever stopped her from giving you all those hugs and kisses before!"

Sting's face went totally red but he didn't follow with the conversation. The thought of his uncle and aunt being his only family creeped into his head like it has so many times before but it was different now. Aunt Juvia's had told him about Mr. Lyon and Mr. Fullbuster cooties before and maybe one day Aunt Juvia got married and shared those cooties. It was his uncle that Sting didn't know much about. The only person the little boy could picture him getting cooties from was Aunt Levy and she ran away.

"Uncle Gajeel did your cooties scare Aunt Levy away too?"

The question was innocent and if Gajeel wanted to he could have not answered but Sting was getting those sparkling sad eyes and this always followed with a big cry that Gajeel didn't feel like dealing with because he'd already had three of those today.

"I wish kid, but Levy ran away because she's scared of something else."

That caught Sting's attention, "But you're a cop uncle! Didn't she know that?"

Gajeel patted the boys head and shook his own, "Sometimes people think that we shouldn't or can't help others all the time runt. Levy is one of those people."

Suddenly Sting stood up on Gajeel's leg and whacked him in the stomach as hard as the kid could, it didn't hurt but the act itself shocked Gajeel, he's never hit his uncle before and then other punch came, followed by another and then tiny fists rained down on the giant man's abs one after another.

"Uncle Gajeel you told me that you protected everyone no matter what! And if you loved that person you'd try even more to keep them safe! My Aunt Levy ran away because she's scared and doesn't know you want to help! We need to find her and protect her please uncle Gajeel I don't want to lose another mommy!"

Sting stopped talking but the punches kept coming and it was then Gajeel realized something. Him and Sting got too attached to the Shrimp and it wasn't an attachment neither wanted to get rid of anything soon.

Taking hold of Sting's fists Gajeel brought them up to kiss them and proceeded to bring in his nephew for a hug. Sting held onto him tight and felt Gajeel's own tight grip on him as well.

"You might have to make up with Yukino sooner kid. I'm gonna go find Levy."

 **xxxxxxx**

 **BOOM! That was fun to write, though I didn't really write much of this chapter. That credit goes out to my Co-Author, QueenXCaramel. So let us know what you think about it, 'kay? Please leave us a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took too long. I know some of you were getting impatient. lol so on with the story!**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Gajeel was a bundle of nerves as he sat quietly at the bar. Laxus was in the hospital, Gray was battered and bruised, and Natsu was sleeping on a table at Fairy Tail.

How the hell was he going to find Levy when most of his team was out of commission? This was quite possibly one of the worst things that could ever happen at this moment. He sighed, putting his drink down and rested his head into his hands. What was he going to do? Was he still upset with Levy for not telling him her secret? Of course he is, but he also understands why she did it somewhat. Knowing now who her father is, Gajeel could see why the girl never spoke about her family and dodged all his questions on the subject. A part of him still wished that she had trusted him enough to confide in him even though, realistically, he was trying to hunt her down too.

Just like her father.

Damn it!

"Gajeel."

The dark haired man looked up to see Mirajane, Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Cana, and all his other friends gathered around in different spots in the bar.

"What-"

"Levy is our friend too. We won't just sit back when she needs our help." Lucy said with a smile.

"That's right! It's not like it's her fault her dad is who he is." Mirajane pointed out with a hand on her hip.

"But Mira, You're retired. Why-"

"I just told you. Levy is our friend too and we take care of our friends, no matter what. Plus," a dark aura surrounded the usually sweet woman, signaling the switch over to Demon Mira.

"That man is responsible for putting Laxus in the hospital. I cannot allow that to go unpunished."

Everyone backed away slightly.

Erza sighed and looked at Gajeel sharply.

"As you can see, we are all prepared to help her. The question is, are you?"

Her brown eyes sent Gajeel a clear challenge and he stared back silently accepting whatever she threw at him.

"Did you think you'd be doing this alone?" Jellal asked leaning against the table Natsu was sleeping on, said man still not waking up.

This made Lucy scowl and march over to his table.

"Jeez, why is he always sleeping? It's not like he doesn't sleep enough at home."

She tugged on Natsu's ever present scarf making the man fall out of his chair.

"Natsu. Wake up you idiot." She said shaking his shoulder.

"Luce I don't think I can go again…." He mumbled, rolling over.

A blush made its way to the blonde's cheeks as she hurriedly tried to wake her boyfriend up before he embarrassed her further.

"Natsu! Wake up now!"

"Luce, if you keep doing that I won't be able to control myself…."

Everyone's attention was on the embarrassed blonde as she finally decided to just kick the pink haired man.

"Wow Lucy. What do you and flame head do after work?" Gray asked with an amused smirk as the blonde sputtered trying to reply.

"G-Gray! It's not what you think!"

Erza looked at the blonde, scandalized.

"Lucy, I never thought you were that kind of girl…"

"It's not like that I tell you!"

At this yell Natsu seemed to have woken up and immediately started up with Gray.

"What are you doin' to Lucy, you flashing perv?!"

"What did you call me you fire freak?!"

Gajeel shook his head but decided that a good brawl was just the thing he needed at the moment.

"Oi oi heres the plan, everyone listen up!" Gajeel yelled as he jumped on to the table Nastu had been sleeping on.

The bar turned their attention to him, smirking he crossed his arms and pointed at Erza, Bixlow and Mira.

"Demon you'll be with me, Jellal, Max, Jet and Freed. Team Gajeel will be in the frontline were kicking some Mad Hatter and goon ass!" He roared and the team howled and stomped around making noise happy they'd get some action.

Mira clapped and smiled genuinely at Gajeel, relieved and grateful that Gajeel put her in front lines, she was ready to kick Mad Hatter's ass and hand it to Gajeel.

Signaling for the team to quite down he called on Bixlow.

"Hey man I need you behind the computer on in my ear." Bixlow gave Gajeel a thumbs up before turning to Freed.

"Freed, Warren, Nab and Laki are on my team!" The Knight announced and when no objections came Gajeel gave his approval and focused on the remaining people.

"Erza you'll be leading the backup team." After a quick nod from the redhead, he continued and pointed at the members that were under her command. "I need the big guns with her. Alzac, Gray, Droy, Loke aaaaand..." Looking around he considered who else could be in the team. The answer came in the form of a mop of pink hair making its way through the crowd.

"Gihi..." Gajeel giggled as he rubbed his hands together evilly before pointing to his annoying partner, "Salamander!" He yelled, succesfully getting Natsu to flinch at the volume in his raspy voice.

"WHAT?!" Natsu walked up to the table and jumped onto it, pushing his face into Gajeel's. The clearly annoyed man protested about being in Gray's Team and wanting to by his partners side.

"Come on man we're partners and I want Levy back too." Gajeel shook his head and flat out told the poor guy he wasn't gonna change his mind.

"Fine I'll stay on this team! But how about Gray goes to your team... or Bixlow's?" He turned to the man in question but Bixlow shook his head too.

"Come on!" Natsu grumbled, throwing his hands in the air before dropping onto the floor mumbling and cursing. "I'm not working with _him_!" He stated, crossing his legs and giving his back to the crowd.

"Salamander this is not a game get your ass up and listen to the plan for your team!" Gajeel yelled, his patience was wearing thin and was sure Natsu would be the one to rip through it first.

"No! I'm your partner I should be with you in the front!"

Gajeel huffed and stomped menacingly over to the pink headed idiot. "I said no!" He roared, gripping natsu's collar and lifting him up, "You need to be my backup man I'm counting on you to give em hell if I go down!"

The bar went quiet with the revelation and Natsu couldn't help the goofy smirk that spread across his lips. So Gajeel was asking him to cover his back because he trusted him, not just because the iron loving loser thought of him as a nuisance.

"Geez man you must be a pretty crappy agent if you're thinking you're gonna lose against losers like those."

Gajeel growled and lifted his fist to hit his partner.

XxxxxxxX

Juvia walked into the bar to find total chaos. As all ways Gajeel was in the middle of it all along with Natsu and some of the others. The raven haired man had his fist pulled back and ready to strike the Salamander.

Shaking her head, the bluenette pushed her way through the crowd of people still unaware of her arrival.

Juvia reached her brother just as Natsu hit the ground, groaning and rubbing his head to soothe the pain and large lump on it.

"Gajeel." She said menacingly and smirked as her brother tensed and looked up at her cautiously.

The man's tense features didn't last long, he steeled his face into one of indifference, "What the hell are you doing here woman?"

If Juvia was offended by her brother's rudeness she didn't show it. Instead she shrugged and feigned boredom.

"Things got boring at Lamia." Throwing a quick smile at Gajeel she said, "And I heard your girlfriend ran away so I came to help you get her back."

Gajeel blinked disbelieving of sister's words. He shook it off quickly and spoke up, "She ain't my girlfriend but your welcome to help find her."

Juvia saluted him playfully before teasing, "I'll gladly bring back the beauty into your beastly paws, Sir!" She said it so seriously but her giggles gave her away.

Gajeel rolled his eyes at the woman's wild imagination and thought about what task to entrust her with.

"You'll be on team guns and backup." He said pointing over to a group holding heavy guns and geared up.

Juvia nodded and made her way to her team. She took her time to greet everyone, it's been a while and seeing everyone again was refreshing.

Looking around, she found a few people missing. "Anyone know where Lisanna is?"

"She's with Ever at Mira's watching the kids and Laxus." Max said as he opened his arms and welcomed Juvia.

"Oh. I thought she'd be here." It was clear the news of her absent friend saddened Juvia but she hugged Max back and continued welcoming others embraces and welcome's.

Lisanna is Juvia's ex-partner, and best friend. The two often talked on the phone and it was Lisanna who provided information on Levy to Juvia after Sting spilled the beans. It was also the white haired woman who told Juvia about Levy running away and why she did so.

"Hey Juvia!" Someone greeted, bringing Juvia out of her thoughts. She looked up to find Alzac on the table cleaning his favorite gun.

Juvia shook herself, putting her thoughts to the side for a bit and smiled widely at the man greeting her. "Alzac I'm glad we are on the same team it's been a while."

The gun wielding man sat up and grinned, "It has been a while hasn't it? Glad to have you back."

Juvia nodded and let out an excited squeal as she made her way to her favorite redhead and embraced her. "Erza!"

The bar shuddered at the unusual friendship, bright and bubbly Juvia friends with the scary and mighty Titania?

Erza's features relaxed and she smiled at her old friend. "Welcome back Juvia. I'm happy you came back to us and I won't be letting you leave again." The redhead warned.

Juvia shook her head as she giggled at her friend's threat. "I won't be leaving anymore that's a promise. I missed the Bureau too much."

"That's good to hear." A familiar voice interjected and Juvia looked back to find Natsu more composed from before and a smug smile on his lips. He looked at Juvia and continued, "Can't have one of our best working at Lame-a"

Juvia laughed and hugged Natsu and the man hugged back with enthusiasm. "Glad to have you back Juvia!" He whispered before pulling away and nudging her lightly.

"While you were gone I went and got Lucy to go on a date with me and now we're dating."

Juvia clapped and squealed a bit. The success was after all, in part her's to share. She'd helped Natsu work up the nerve to ask Lucy out without going around in circles or stuttering.

"Where is she?" She asked looking around for the familiar set of chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair.

"She was pretty embarrassed about something so I think she left to go to my house." Natsu answered in a confused manner.

Everyone looked at him and sweat dropped. Apparently he didn't remember his little erotic fantasy.

Before the woman could continue, a very familiar voice drifted through to her ears. Gray was walking up with Loke next to him. The two were talking and pushing each other around. Juvia felt her cheeks get hot and turned her focus back to Natsu, the guy had been chatting away and was in the middle of telling a story about Lucy in a bunny suit. Juvia listened intently to him until she heard someone clear their throat.

Natsu growled and yelled at the men or rather man responsible. "What do you want Queen Elsa?" He asked, clearly annoyed that he'd been interrupted.

"Nothing from you ash for brains. We're setting out on a mission remember?"

Nasty rolled his eyes. It made some sense to Juvia now why Natsu and Gajeel were fighting when she came. Salamander was probably not okay with his team set up.

Before the bickering could further continue Erza, who was now off to the side speaking to Makarov threw one menacing, 'everything in the background is in flames and I'm going to burn you too if you keep it up' look at them and suddenly they were best buddies.

Gray settled and looked over to Juvia. Strange, he was less than five feet away from her and she had yet to throw herself at him in tears and claim her undying love.

With caution, Gray met her gaze and nodded his head in greeting.

The strangest thing had yet to happen. Juvia saw Gray's head tilt but only waved back before turning around to go join Erza and Makarov, the old man welcomed Juvia and began away with both women. The act didn't go unnoticed by none of the members of the team.

Alzac was jaw to floor shocked and Natsu was barely holding in his laugh.

Was this some kind of joke? Gray was standing right here for the past two minutes and was still in one piece. No bone crushing hug. No love confessions. No tears and uncomfortable warmth of her close body.

Suddenly it hit Gray. No bone crushing hug. No clingy Juvia. Could the day have finally come that his hell was over? Juvia was in the same room with him and hadn't attacked. The gods couldn't be this forgiving could they?

Gray sunk down and looked over to his personal hell for the past couple of years. He was almost scared to feel relieved because maybe she would burst any minute into her old ways.

It was Loke that brought him out of his hazy thoughts. The man nudged his friend lightly before commencing the teases. "So... Looks like Bludeelocks is finally over the cold porridge huh?" The man smirked and straightened up his clothes.

Gray shrugged, quite unbothered by Juvia's seemingly dead obsession. "I'm all for her moving on to the next _porridge_."

Loke's smirk spread into a sly grin and with one last nudge to Gray he threw some mints into his mouth and said, "I'm all for being the next porridge bro. Wish me luck!" And he was off to join the little group.

Gray watched Loke come up and hug Juvia. He couldn't see his face but judging by Juvia's blushing he was probably flirting. "She'll turn him down any second now." He whispered smugly. Maybe Juvia's obsession was not as crazy as before but she wasn't going to let anyone attempt to 'steal her heart because it's for her Gray-sama'.

Gray's jaw hit the floor when the unexpected sight before him registered in his mind.

Juvia was taking the flirting and the intimate embrace Loke was offering.

Loke lifted her and turned her around so he was able to meet Gray's shocked gaze with his own smug one. He winked at Gray before pulling away from Juvia, he kept a hand on her forearm and continued giving Juvia flirts here and there as he welcomed her back.

Juvia didn't look like she was talking, just nodding her head along to whatever Loke was saying. By now the bar was noticing Juvia's strange behavior. They looked between the blushing Juvia and Gray's open mouthed expression but no one commented.

Gajeel on the other hand was feeling better about this mission now that his sister was back, but her blue hair sent a painful ache to Gajeel's heart. It reminded him too much of the woman he loved.

Yes, loved. Gajeel could finally admit it to himself that he was, in fact, in love with Levy. Admitting it out loud, however...

He'd rather burn in hell than give Salamander and everyone something to tease him for. He would keep this to himself for the time being and besides, he had to find her first.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Levy stood still as the hot water ran across her body, scorching and soothing at the same time. She had no idea where she'd go from here. It was a fresh start for her...again.

Levy sighed, wishing she had never left home in the first place. It would have been better for everyone if she'd never ended her personal hell. At least then, she wouldn't have hurt her friends at Fairy Tail. She never would have hurt Gajeel. In the short time they had known each other, Levy had found herself falling for him more and more each day. He wasn't like what he wanted people to think he was. He was kind and determined, something she had always admired in others.

Oh why did she leave home?!

A flash of brown eyes and dark blue hair crossed her mind instantly causing tears to involuntarily fill her eyes.

That person...was her reason for leaving. She promised that she'd find a place for them, a place where they would never have to worry about her father and when that day came she'd go back for her.

She'd never go back on that promise.

Stepping out of the shower, she slipped into a tank top and shorts going over to the single bed the room had to offer. Yeah it was a crappy motel, but it was the best she could do for the time being.

A knock at the door made Levy's blood freeze in her veins. Who would be knocking on her door? She was getting a bad vibe about all of this, but made her way to the door anyway.

Whatever happened was going to happen anyway, so why fight it? She was just too tired to do that anymore. Before she could open the door all the way, the man she had been running from for two years pushed his way inside.

Stunned, Levy fell to the floor eyes wide staring not at the man behind her nightmares, but at the girl he practically dragged in behind him.

Her brown eyes held unshed tears as they met Levy's golden eyes.

It was Levy's little sister, Wendy.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **How's that for a cliffhanger? What do you think is going to happen next? Please leave a review for us! We love getting those!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! We are so very sorry for the long wait! We made sure that this chapter had tons of action in it to make up for it. We hope you like it!**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Gajeel found himself back at his house instead of preparing with the rest of the team at Fairy Tail. He just didn't have it in him to act cool and composed, like he usually does. Gajeel had always thought that he could hate the Mad Hatter's daughter, that she'd be just like her father. Not once had he ever thought that she'd be the exact opposite.  
But then again, Levy was always good at defying his expectations.  
He certainly never intended for her to become special to him, but she had wormed her way into his heart with her bright smile and kind heart. The way she played with Sting and the way she accepted the type of person Gajeel was. Levy was special and Gajeel cursed himself for admitting it to himself only now when she was gone.  
Her terrified golden eyes flashed through his mind and made Gajeel stop. It was a few weeks ago when he found her in his study. She looked so scared and like she'd seen a ghost. In that moment Gajeel should have known something was up, but he waved it off as he startled her. He wasn't even suspicious when she looked guilty and close to tears whenever she saw or heard about Rogue. He never knew the pain she was enduring all on her own.  
In the beginning, this man hunt had everything to do with Rogue and getting revenge for his brother's death. Now Gajeel had another reason to kick that bastard's ass and he won't rest until she is beside him again.  
Pulling on his shoulder straps that hold his guns, Gajeel made his way to his door. He had always favored the form fitting black gear and trench coat. It made it easier to hide his weapons and it made him look badass. Juvia said that it makes him stand out too much, but Gajeel wanted the Mad Hatter to know he was coming for him.  
Retribution was on its way to him.

The girls were in the locker rooms suiting up. Mira and Erza were squeezing into their gear when they saw Lisanna barge in red faced and out of breath. The woman scanned the room quickly and didn't even take a breath before she ran to wrap her arms around an unsuspecting Juvia.  
"You're baaaaaack!" She squeeled, hanging onto her best friend with a death grip that put Elfman's to shame.  
Juvia didn't miss a beat she hugged Lissana back just as tight, both girls giggled with tears in their eyes and mumbled incoherent words to each other.  
Erza and Mira looked at each other before shrugging and going back to their own tasks.  
Juvia and Lissana talked a bit about what went on during their time apart but Lisanna didn't ask about Gray. Mira told her the strange way Juvia acted earlier and figured her friend would tell her when she was ready. Both women helped each other into their suits and to arrange their weapons and soon, Gajeel was calling everyone for a last meet up at FT.

Gajeel sat at the bar waiting for the stragglers to make their way in and as soon as he was sure that everyone was there, Gajeel hopped up on to the bar and addressed his friends.  
"You all know your assignments. This is the real deal people so no screwing up, Salamander." Gajeel only barley registered the pink haired man's upset argument as he continued, "We all know what's at stake here. This isn't just another bad guy. He has killed one of our own and is now threatening our friend. Let's show him what happens when you mess with us!"  
The roar that followed was heard throughout town as they headed out to find and eliminate the one who threatened their family.

Levy couldn't believe her bad luck. Not only had her father found her, but he had brought her weakness to use against her.  
Wendy turned her scared brown eyes to her older sister for help as their father brought out a knife.  
"Lev, you really should have known that there were going to be consequences for what you did."  
Levy flinched at his use of the pet name he made for her, one he hadn't used since she was 11 and found out what his real job was.  
"Yes I know, but it was worth it and I regret nothing. No matter how many times I have to run, I will be free of you." Levy stared straight into her father's cold golden eyes without flinching this time.  
She was done with being scared of him. For her and Wendy's sake, she had to put her foot down and grow a backbone. Her friends at Fairy Tail would have put him in his place right from the start. They gave Levy the courage she needed to stand up to the man who had caused her nightmares and sleepless nights for most of her life. She couldn't go on living in fear of him.  
Her father was quiet for a moment and his eyes seemed to be peeling away at her skin until it reveled her heart.  
"Well if that's the case, then you have left me no choice. How I had wished you would turn out like your older sister, Aquarius. Now she is a work of art. She is just like me while you are like your pathetic mother. Did you really think she died naturally after giving birth to Wendy? No, I had to dispose of her. She found out about my side job and was about to out me to the police. Wendy's birth was the perfect cover. No one even thought to question it. I had better make this quick. Now die like a good girl, okay?"  
And with that the Mad Hatter flew at the blue haired woman with the knife in hand.

In the SUV Juvia sat between a pouting Natsu and a chatty Alzac, she did her best to ignore Gray's questioning glares and instead listen to the Gun God gush over his adorable little daughter, Asca.  
It's not that Gray cares, he's not jealous or anything like that. No, he just wants to make sure Juvia won't get in the way of the mission. After all it's to save her own sister in law, so Gray, as co-captain of the squad just needs to be sure she's focused. Wait… what if her plan is to make him think she doesn't care and pounce on him the minute he approaches her.  
The vision alone caused the man to shudder. Why did Juvia have to come back? He was happy as ever without her stupid gifts and constant affectionate behavior towards him. Releasing a growl Gray falls back in his seat and watches the road go by.  
"You okay there princess?" Natsu teases.  
"Shut up idiot." Gray spits out, clearly he doesn't want to talk and is definitely in no mood for Natsu.  
Before the bickering goes further Erza steps on the breaks fast which causes everyone in the SUV to slide over, those sitting at the edge like Natsu and Loke fell on their asses with a loud thud. Before the protests and whines were heard Erza silenced them, turning menacingly to face everyone she simply said, "No fighting."  
It was if the light left Earth and the aura in the place was screaming 'murder'. It took a while for the sun to come out from behind the clouds and the people in the van to uncurl themselves from their fetal positions, but the redhead paid no mind and went back to driving normally.

Gajeel, Mira, and Jellal made their way to the mansion's security system, staying in the shadows as the moved in single file. Gajeel led the way in the front, gun raised and ready for an attack. Jellal right behind him, his gun slung across his back and carrying his portable computer. Mira brought up the rear, gun also raised and ready in case Gajeel missed something. They made it to the side of the building with no encounters from anyone, which the team found slightly disturbing. Gajeel and Mira kept watch as Jellal hooked his laptop up to the mansions security database, his long fingers flying across the key board.  
"Hurry it up will ya? We don't have all day to wait for you." Gajeel growled at the blue haired man.  
Jellal shot him a dark glare that Gajeel hadn't seen on his face since his crazy high school days.  
"Would you like to do it Gajeel? Cause if you think you can do it faster then please, be my guest. I'd like to see you process all these algorithms and crack all these passcodes without getting caught in the security cyber traps they have laid out everywhere. This system is very intricate and advanced!" He said darkly.  
Gajeel growled and turned away to watch his surroundings. "If Freed would've stayed with us and not gone with Bixlow he would've been done by now…" he grumbled but Jellal didn't hear this because the complaint was drowned out by Mira's angry voice.  
"Enough. We have a job to do and we don't have time for your petty arguments. Shut up and do your jobs!"  
Silence descended on the trio as Jellal tapped away at the keys.  
The tension in the group doubled with every second that passed that they hadn't broken through the security system. Until finally Jellal closed his laptop and informed them that all security had been disabled.  
"Alright people! We're in! Let's go kick some ass!" Gajeel yelled in to his head set as he, Mira, and Jellal stormed through the front doors of the mansion.

Juvia cheers along with the others as she hears her brother yell over the radio they've busted their way through the security forces.  
"Mad Hatter will probably hide in a room now, so Gajeel should be on the look out for multiple goons gathered in one area." Erza informs the team. Bixlow is already on it though and Juvia and Lissana listen quietly to "The Knight" give Gajeel possibles escape routes and secret passage ways.  
Part of being on a back up team is the anxiety of hearing what's going on and not being able to join in. Natsu is stuck in a limbo between wanting to be kicking ass and wanting his friends in the first team to be successful.

Gajeel stopped just before he hit the main hallway and motioned for Mira and Jellal to halt as he peeked around the wall. Something was telling him that their luck of not seeing anyone was running out fast. His theory was confirmed by the round of bullets that were suddenly lodged into the wall he was standing behind.  
"Mira! You take the left and Jellal, you take the right! I'll go through the middle!"  
Gajeel waited until they nodded their ascent before running out into the barrage of gunfire. He felt a bullet graze his left bicep, leaving a trail of fire behind in its wake. He ignored it and continued shooting at the men down the long hallway, watching as the enemy drop one by one. Sooner than he expected, there was no one left to shoot at. Mira looked all around, both her hand guns still raised and ready. Jellal"s rifle was nestled into his shoulder as he surveyed the bodies littering the ground, watching for any threats. Gajeel looked into every room connected to the hall, but came up empty with each one he looked into. Even though he couldn't see anyone, Gajeel could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
Someone was watching them.  
"Come out here you coward!" He yelled looking around wildly.  
"Gajeel what-" Jellal never got to finish his sentence. At that moment a bullet went through his chest, splattering his blood all over Gajeel and Mira. The two watched in stunned horror as the blue haired man's body dropped, his eyes wide in shock and his mouth opened in a silent "O".  
"What happened?! Gajeel?!" Erza screamed into his ear piece, panic evident in her voice.  
"Jellal!" Mira nearly tripped on her way over to his body as she fell to her knees. She put her fingers to the side of his neck, checking for a pulse.  
"He's still alive! Gajeel he needs a doctor!"  
"I know that Mira! But we have bigger problems at the moment!"  
Like finding whoever shot him in the first place.  
Gajeel looked over to see Mira open her mouth to say something to him, but nothing came out. Gajeel followed her line of sight and saw a person at the other end of the hall, holding a pistol. Gajeel only saw the flash of blue hair before his attention was drawn back to Mira by her pained scream.  
She had been shot twice, one going through her right shoulder and the other lodged in her left thigh. Her body collapsed next to Jellal's. Gajeel looked back to the end of the hall, only to find that the shooter was gone. He was torn between the need to go after the shooter and his worry for his friends. His friends won out as he made his way over to them.  
"Mira! Are you okay?"  
Her face was white as her hair from pain, but she managed a weak smile.  
"I'm in no condition to go on, but I think I'll live."  
At odds with her words Mira fainted from what Gajeel suspected to be blood loss.  
"Erza! Mira and Jellal are down and need help ASAP! I'm going after the bastard alone."  
With that, Gajeel turned off his mic and left it next to Mira and Jellal as he took off in the direction of the blue haired person.

Shit hits the fan. Gajeel turned off his ear piece and two teammates are down. Natsu just took off shortly after Gajeel went offline and took his piece off too. Lisanna followed after him wanting to go find her sister. It's time for the back up team. But Erza is reluctant to release her friends.  
The redhead is talking to Bixlow to see if they can get a track on Gajeel and possibly Mira and Jellal. It's been decided by her to abort mission and take Mira and Jellal to the hospital.  
Juvia is calling Gajeel's phone, uncaring of his cover because everything went to shit already and it doesn't matter.  
But Gray sees through it all, Erza's calm demeanor and Juvia's 'to shit' attitude. Stepping up he takes the ear piece from Erza and tells Bixlow their going in and to prepare the mansion layouts for them.  
When Erza refuses to let them go Gray promises Jellal and Mira will be okay. After all they are her two most treasured people and she can't let them die but she can't blow the mission either. Gajeel would never forgive her and Erza wouldn't forgive herself for it either.

Gajeel ran, trying to find the one who shot his friends and comrades, only to come up empty. The person had blue hair and showed no mercy towards him and his team. It could only be the Mad Hatter himself who shot at them. This is what he had been waiting for since his brother died. He wasn't going to get away from Gajeel this time. He finally ran up a flight of stairs that came to a stop at a set of large doors. With a grunt, Gajeel pushed the doors open and walked into what appeared to be an empty ballroom. He walked out to the middle of the room, looking for signs of another person when the doors closed behind him. Gajeel spun around and saw a woman with long blue hair and a wicked gleam in her blue eyes. She was wearing form fitting black shorts and a black bikini top with side holsters holding two hand guns.  
Gajeel could feel a bone chilling aura surrounding her and he tried to gage the situation.  
"You aren't the Mad Hatter."  
The woman smirked like she found this amusing.  
"No, I'm not."  
Gajeel waited to see if she was going to elaborate more on the subject, but the woman just stood there.  
"Well then, who are you?"  
She reached for her guns as she spoke.  
"I am his second in command and daughter, Aquarius."  
She started shooting and Gajeel barely managed to flip over one of the large oak table to use as a shield.  
His mind started moving at a hundred miles a minute. If that woman was the Mad Hatters daughter, then that means that she is also Levy's...  
"You're Levy's sister?"  
"DON'T EVER MENTION THAT BACKSTABBING BITCH TO ME!" the rage in her voice and the rate she was firing at him gave Gajeel the impression that there was no love lost between the two. It made Gajeel's heart clench thinking that Levy had to deal with this on her own.  
"How could you say that about your own sister?!" Gajeel took this moment to shoot at Aquarius as the woman hid behind a pillar to the right of him.  
"She is weak and useless! She turned her back on her family, just like our pathetic mother! Father found her and is correcting his mistake as we speak!"  
Gajeel frowned. The Mad Hatter wasn't even here?! He just put his friends lives on the line for nothing. The meaning of her words fully hit Gajeel like a freight train.  
"What do you mean he's correcting his mistake?" For the first time in a while he felt fear chilling his blood.  
Aquarius laughed.  
"He's going to kill her. She left us and was planning on ratting us out, just like mother was. She even went as far as to corrupt Wendy, our youngest sister. So now father has to eliminate them both."  
She laughed so more.  
"It's Levy's own fault. She was found at some run down motel here in town, so father took Wendy with him. Two birds with one stone if you will."  
Gajeel could feel his anger rise the more she talked. How dare she talk about her family that way?! Especially her younger siblings. Gajeel couldn't even imagine treating Juvia and Rogue like that.  
He had to find a way out of here. The target wasn't here and to make matters worse, Levy and her little sister's lives were now in even greater danger since they were with him now.  
"You obviously have no idea was family is." came a voice from the door and Gajeel watched as Aquarius was shot down by him.  
Natsu walked in and surveyed his handy work.  
"Ha. You think that just because you killed me that you can get to them in time? You people are stupider than I thought."  
"We will save Levy and Wendy. You can count on that. They are our family and we never abandon family." Natsu's eyes held fire in them as he spoke. Aquarius spared one more scathing look before her eyes rolled back and she died.  
Gajeel sat back feeling the burning pain in his leg for the first time. Apparently the woman had shot him in the leg when he jumped over the table.  
"You okay Metal Head?" Natsu asked lending Gajeel a hand to help him up.  
"Yeah. How long have you been here?"  
Natsu scratched his head and thought real hard.  
"I got here about the time she started shooting. I was waiting for the right moment to take her down."  
"We have to go now. I know where Levy and the Mad Hatter are. We have to hurry!"  
Gajeel hobbled his way out the room with Natsu close on his heels.  
"But the others-"  
"There's no time to tell them. Are you going to help me or not?!"  
Natsu had never seen the black haired man in such a state. Usually on jobs he was so calm it was almost eerie.  
"I'm all fired up. Let's go kick some ass."

After entering the mansion, Gray sends Loke after Natsu; Erza offers to go join Lisanna to find Mira and Jellal.  
Droy, Alzac and Juvia stay with Gray, they need to meet up with Gajeel get Levy and get out.  
The hallways are long and the inside of the mansion is rustic and creepy. The heavy stomping of their combat boots echo around them but it doesn't matter. Juvia needs to find Gajeel.  
In a particularly long hallway with many doors Alzac and Juvia search the rooms on the right while Gray and Droy searched the left.  
Juvia estimated they were at least halfway through the east wing and they had yet to see even one goon.  
"Bixlow what's the probability that the Mad Hatter fled?" She asked into her mic.  
A few short seconds of fuzz later Bixlow announced, "Fairly low. You guys were outside and the cops have the area surrounded. He's in there Juv, trust me."  
The Rain Woman didn't have time to respond because to her left, in the room up ahead shots were fired.  
Alzac and Juvia sprinted to the room and after verifying the room was clear they ran in. There were two guys on the floor, weapon less and cuffed to a chimney and Gray was next to them wrapping a piece of his shirt around Droy's grazed arm.  
The tall man waved off his other teammates and assured them he was in perfect shape to continue. No one wasted time in asking what happened and quickly began moving on to the next rooms.  
Gray asked Alzac to watch Droy's back and joined Juvia at the front. Before they continued, Gray halted Juvia and in the most quietest yet fiercest voice he could use without alerting the others he said, "Whatever happened in Lamia I don't care. We're on a mission and I'm you're superior so no funny business."  
In all honesty Gray was close to shitting his pants. He was scared of Juvia's reaction… would she cry? Get pissed? He was speechless and unmoving when all he got was a nod before she advanced to her spot at the front of the line.  
Maybe this wasn't so good after all? What happened to Juvia? What if he's been going about this wrong and it's not a trick, she really is over him. The idea was difficult to believe but not impossible and even though he dreamed of the day she's get the message Gray never thought he'd feel so confused.  
Gunshots and a hard shove landed Gray on the floor and out of his thoughts, with Droy and Alzac on top of him he couldn't see much, just Juvia's silhouette taking down some of Mad Hatters minions.  
"Miss Juvia that was great! Thank you." Droy said as he helped his friends get up front there positions on the floor.  
Juvia nodded firmly before turning to glare at Gray. Hadn't he just told her to focus and here he was in LaLaLand almost getting the team killed? No matter how much she wanted to say it, she kept quiet and moved on to the next room.

Erza and Lisanna found Mira and Jellal. Bixlow gives them an escape route near then and orders them and Droy to retreat. Apparently Natsu is two floors up and in the west wing.  
The Backup team wastes no time pushing through to the third floor and charging toward Gajeel and Natsu. Loke joins them as they near they second floor and the four make their way up. Gray and Alzac take up the front left while Loke and Juvia bring up the back and right.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Thanks for reading and make sure you leave us a review! Those motivate us to update sooner!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Here is the moment you all have been waiting for! The posting of Chapter 11! Thank you for your patience, QueenxCaramel and I both appreciate it very much. So without further ado, enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxx**

Levy stared dumbstruck at her little sister on the way to the mansion. It had been two years since she had last saw her and Wendy hadn't changed much, but she was taller if anything. Even from her point of view from the other side of the black town car, Levy could tell that she had grown taller. Her eyes looked more haunted than they did when she left, the shadows under her eyes making Levy wonder what kind of horrors their father had made her witness.

She could only guess what nightmares she had.

Why was Wendy here? Why did he bring her? Levy narrowed her eyes in suspicion at his motives. He had an angle to play here. The only question was, what was it? What could he gain by bringing her here? Levy's blood chilled in her vein as her mind came to one conclusion.

He was going to make her watch as he kills her.

Anger unlike anything she had ever felt rose up like a fearsome beast in her chest. She got to her feet and glared at the man responsible for their pain and suffering. She would not let him do this to Wendy.

"That's a very nice look in your eyes, Levy. I spent years trying to get that look in there, but you fought me on it. Such a shame that it came too late." He removed the gun he had hidden in his coat, holding it loosely in his hand. He was trying to threaten both girls into submission until they reached the house.

One of the places that haunted Levy's dreams on many occasions. The one place she swore to never go back to.

"So you came here to kill me." It was more of a statement than a question. She knew how her father worked and she knew his thought process. If something could not be controlled, then it was too dangerous to keep alive.

Levy was too dangerous to let live.

She knew intimate details of his operations, contacts, and business partners. She could easily give the police everything they needed to take him out of business for good. Levy could destroy him and empire he built without batting an eyelash.

Mad Hatter sighed in disappointment at his daughter's statement.

"Yes, Levy, I am. You can't tell me that you didn't expect this after all these years?"

Levy shook her head somewhat ruefully.

"No, this is exactly what I'd expect from you. My only question is why bring Wendy? She has nothing to do with this."

Her father's smile took on a maniacal tilt that told her exactly how much he was enjoying this situation.

"True, she stayed when you left, but Wendy is just like you were Levy. She refuses to kill, maim, or so much as harm a living creature. She doesn't follow my orders and refuses to model herself after Aquarius." he laid a deceptive hand on Wendy's shoulder and from the way she flinched, Levy could tell that he was squeezing it tightly.

"But enough talk for now. It can wait until we get home to your sister. I know she doesn't want to miss the show." His smile made Levy want to shrink back into the black leather seats behind her. It was blood thirsty and sharp as any knife, cutting her right to her soul.

"Half sister." Levy muttered. It was the truth. Aquarius was from a marriage prior to Levy and Wendy's mother and from the day Levy was born, her sister held nothing but contempt for her.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity until they pulled up to a wrought iron gate that surrounded the house of her childhood, but something seemed off. None of the guards were answering the gate call and that had Levy curious. her father seemed to contemplate what this could mean and pulled out his phone to check the security cameras he had installed everywhere. His face screwed up in distaste as his eyes glared at the screen.

"Take us around back. It would seem that we have some uninvited guests."

The driver nodded and they soon found themselves at the back of the mansion being herded in like cattle. Levy stared at her father's back as the went into what Levy remembered to be the Laundry room, trying to figure out a way to get him to spare Wendy.

"Father Wendy is just a child. Please, I am begging you, let her go."

Hatter gave a longsuffering sigh as he rolled his eyes to the celling.

"Wendy is a bad apple just like you are. As such, I have learned my lesson when it comes to dealing with bad apples. So here is what's going to happen, Levy. I want you to witness the consequences of defying me before you die. You will watch as I kill Wendy, knowing that if you had followed me like a good daughter should she would never have had to die. She could have lived, but because of your selfish morals your little sister will not live to find happiness or experience the outside world. I want you to feel the weight of your actions."

Levy's breath was coming in sharp gasps as she began to panic. No. No no no no no, this couldn't be happening, not to Wendy. She looked to the small girl, seeing the terror in her eyes.

Eyes that begged Levy to save her.

What was she going to do? She had to get Wendy out of here and fast, but unfortunately their father had the gun and absolutely no qualms about shooting them. This was beginning to look like an impossible situation. There was no way for both of them to get out of here unscathed. Suddenly an awful thought occurred to Levy, one which she wished she never had.

One of them had to take the bullet so the other could get away safely. Levy grimaced already knowing that she was going to be the one to take the shot for Wendy. It was going to hurt like hell, but she couldn't let her little sister get hurt.

Especially if it was her fault that Wendy was in danger.

Hatter used the hand he had on Wendy's shoulder to push her down to her knees in front of Levy, the gun aimed behind her head ready to launch a bullet into her skull.

"Honestly, was it too hard to ask for children who respected what I did. Wanting to continue the family business?"

Levy scoffed at his mock depressed tone, as if he actually cared that much about them anymore.

"Yeah it was. Especially if that business involves murder. There are somethings that can never be forgiven and the killing of innocent people is one of them."

Levy's statement was met with an uninterested glance from her father. That was all she was worth to him.

A single uninterested glance. Not even a full look. Somewhere deep inside she felt a long since forgotten ache at the thought. What was wrong with her? It's not like this is anything new, in fact this was the norm. He had always been this way and Levy didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"Well thank you for proving that I'm making the right choice. I hope you both say hello to your mother when you see her."

His finger squeezed the trigger and Levy felt as if it were happening in slow motion.

She ran at Wendy, pushing her to the side in a tackle, and felt a burning pain on the right side of her body, passing through her ribs and into her her lung. Tears gathered in her eyes and black was encroaching on her vision, but she knew that she had to stay moving.

She couldn't give up.

Levy gasped as her body fell on top of Wendy and felt the blood rise up in the back of her throat from her injured lung. The younger girl looked up in horror as red dripped from her sister's mouth and onto her pale cheek. Levy quickly pulled her to her feet, ignoring the blinding pain in her chest, and rushed her out the door while their father was processing what had happened. When he finally came to his senses, he cursed and unlocked his phone. His finger hit Aquarius on his contacts list and he waited as it ringed, but after awhile it went to voicemail.

That was odd, he thought, but didn't dwell on it. He had bigger issues to deal with at the moment, so he'd deal with Aquarius's insubordination later.

Hatter had given orders to mobilize every guard in the mansion he could in order to hunt down his runaway daughters when one of the guards- a new one- came up to him; a sweaty, shaking mess.

"Well what is you idiot? You gonna tell me my girls deserve a better father?" A sinister smile marred his features, a psychopath through and through, running a huge drug cartel and the world most dangerous assasins at his beck and call.

The guard stuttered and whimpered, inching toward the door I hopes of just getting back to the others. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

A blade whooshed by his ear, with a thud it embedded itself into the expensive wooden doors. His boss wasn't letting him walk out here yet.

How did you tell your cold blooded insane boss something you knew would put him in even more of a murdering mood.

"Spit it OUT trash!" The Hatter roared. And the guard flinched, giving a terrifying yell before landing on his ass.

"Aquarius is down sir!" He shrieked, he held his arms over his head as if it would protect him from the boss' wrath.

He heard a low chuckle quickly escaping into a an evil cackle, and opened an eye to see Mad Hatter laughing in a crazy manner and waving his purple gun around like a kid playing with a toy.

"Sir," the guard started, he just wanted to finish his job and get back to the guards. "There's been a breach in the left wing, the mansion is surrounded with feds. What orders to I send to HQ?"

But the Mad Hatter wasn't gonna answer him, in fact those were his last words before he was shot in the head by the maniac.

Reaching into the dead guard's pocket he pulled out the radio. He spoke cheerfully, in a singsong voice that sent chill up every man and woman he commanded.

"Kill them all." His laugh was twisted and straight up nightmare inducing. Just when the guards thought he was done holding the communication button he spoke again, "And Kyouka be a dear and bring your squad im going out with a BANG!"

His sadistic laughter that earned him the name "Mad Hatter" echoed in all the radios in the mansion.

He always did love a good chase.

Xxxxxxxxx

Levy was starting to feel the weight of her injury as she pulled an exhausted Wendy around the twisting hallways of her father's mansion. She tried the ignore how hard it was to breathe and kept them moving at a decent pace but the halls seemed to stretch and she toggled her mind for her old hideouts and secret passageways.

It was just her luck that she'd always been found and now she found that Hatter, though he was sick in the brain and tended to lose his sanity he remembered and had them sealed off. Through heavy wheezing Wendy told her he'd done it so she wouldn't hide too.

Levy felt really guilty and thought about explaining herself but they had to keep going or else he would catch them and they wouldn't get to have any other conversation since the chance at surviving another confrontation with Hatter was non existent.

She continued leading them down the hallways, the old ghastly lanterns on the wall were low and flickering but she didn't dare turn on any lights. Levy flinched a bit as they ran into another sealed off passageway, cursing, she steered them towards the shadowed areas, ducking a few guard that ran past unaware of the two girls.

Levy's eyes watered in pain as she held her side. It hurt more than anything she had ever experienced in her life and her knees gave out, hitting the ancient carpet with a loud thud. Levy felt lightheaded, and air was getting harder to catch; but whether it was from her punctured lung or from blood loss she didn't know. Vaguely she heard Wendy calling her name as she stumbled forward, but couldn't muster up the strength to stop the fall and ended up sprawled in the floor.

All she knew was that she was tired, so very tired. Her eyes started to drift shut and the world began to fade to darkness

Maybe she'd just close her eyes for a few seconds. Yeah, that should help.

Just a…..few…..

Xxxxxxx

Wendy watched helplessly as Levy fell unconscious and caught her as she tipped forward. She whispered her name repeatedly as she shook her sister roughly, but she just wouldn't open her eyes. Wendy turned her head frantically from side to side trying to remember, anything about this mansion that could help get her and her sister out of there.

The tiny girl could hear the guards running around and faint screams too. They were coming from downstairs so Wendy made a note to stay away from there in case her father was going berserk on his own men. She glanced at the already unconscious woman and saw that her entire right side was covered in her own blood. Wendy knew that couldn't be good, especially when it started to seep out onto the exotic carpet, father would find the traces and eventually them. She had to find somewhere that Levy could rest and be safe while she gets help.

Many questions swarmed the young sister's mind. The first one was where would she hide her sister and the second was who could she ask for help?

Rapid fire gunshots definitely on the same floor made Wendy jump to her feet. She clasped her hands over her mouth so hard red angry finger marks were marked in her face. It was too dangerous to stay here.

Wendy steeled herself and grabbed Levy by the arms, pulling her onto her back, an odd resemblance to her only happy childhood memories when she used to play with both her sisters. Before father took Aquarius under his wing and she was sweet and caring for her and Levy.

She grunted under the added weight of her sister, but it wasn't because Levy was heavy. If anyone asked, she'd say her sister as light as a feather. She just didn't have the muscles to carry her very far, but at least they would get away from this area. If they were being chased, as she knew they were, the puddle of blood was a give away that those following them wouldn't miss. Her back strained as she put one foot in front of the other, the knowledge that Levy needed her kept her going when otherwise he was she'd give up and surrender to the fury of her father.

Wendy continued forward while keeping the dark thoughts in her mind at bay, trying to tune them out. She had to find some place to stop and inspect the wound. A vaguely familiar hallway was around the corner and she took a sharp turn. Wendy had hid from her Aquarius since Levy runaway so many times in different hiding spots she wasn't sure of this was even the house but she had to try.

One thought forced its way to the front of her mind and made Wendy tremble with anxiety and fear.

Was anywhere safe anymore? If she couldn't find a hiding spot would they always have to find another?

Xxxxxxxx

Gajeel left behind an enraged bluenette. She was cuffed and it wouldn't be long before his team found her.

The halls in the place were like a maze. He didn't even know where to begin looking for Levy or Hatter. Dodging guards or engaging them when there was no choice had left him mildly lost. Most halls looked exactly the same and he was sure the exact same picture of the lady playing flute was in another hall somewhere.

Commotion ahead snapped him back to the situation at hand, and Gajeel crept along the walls. Before the other guards could notice he snatched an unsuspecting moron and dragged him into what he'd call the pop up room for prying answers out with torture. It was too long, fuck he'd have to find a better name.

"What's all the fuss about shithead." He slid his gun out the holster and pressed it against the trembling guards temple. He wasn't known for being the good cop.

The guard was bawling, sweat, tears, saliva and mucus just flying around from him shaking so hard. He didn't say a word just cry and beg for mercy.

"Did you see my friends out there?" Gajeel spun a blade around with his right hand. "If you don't tell me where your boss is or his plans I'll make sure they just find bits of you. Talk you worthless piece of shit."

"Alright! Alright?" He turned to Gajeel but found the gun pressed between his brows instead. "He gave orders to find his daughter and to bring them to the L-La-Laundry room…" his voice was trembling but he was squealing so Gajeel pushed for more.

"What's in the la-la-laundry room ya shit?" He mocked the stuttering but with the gun and the knife in his hands it wasn't all that good.

"Tunnels out into the city." That was it that's all he knew. He prayed the tall scary man wouldn't ask more in fear of not being able to answer and having his brains blown out.

His prayers were answered when the agent hissed a string of curse words before pulling out his phone, probably to text the info he just received to his buddies outside.

Gajeel had the gun back in him lightning fast. "One last thing ya bastard."

XxxxxxxX

Natsu found himself following a busty woman in a barely there why even bother uniform similar to the one he snagged from one of the guards he knocked out.

He'd heard the Hatter's orders and figured he had to act. He could assume this woman was Kyouka, and he along with the other guards were on their way to Hatter. He looked around for any trace of his team of the others but aside from a few shoot outs in the upper floors he didn't know anyone's exact current position.

How he hell was he going to find them in this place?

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Please PLease please leave us a review!**


End file.
